Green Eyes
by ILove2Write13
Summary: [COMPLETE] My gray eyes met his pained green eyes, and I knew I couldn't let him die. AU, All Human...Somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I was rereading my story to see how I would continue...and I just drew a blank. I didn't know where to go. **

**So I took a step back. Read some fanfiction and fictionpress stuff...and then BAM it hit me!**

**I decided to take this story in another direction, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**Summary: My gray eyes met his pained green eyes, and I knew I couldn't let him die.**

* * *

><p><em>"If we all did the things we are capable of doing, we would literally astound ourselves."<em>

_-Thomas A. Edison_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I groaned and stretched out my back.

I had just gotten off my shift at the hospital. I changed out of my blue scrubs and into jeans and a tank top.

"See you later." I said to my friend Thalia, who was just checking in.

"See you. I think that you and I will have the same shift tomorrow. I'll see you at home later though, if you are not asleep." Thalia said back.

Thalia and I had been best friends since college, and were now roommates.. She and I had both become nurses in the program and that was that.

She had long, thick, straight black hair, so black it looked almost blue. Her eyes were sky blue, and she always wore thick eyeliner and silver jewelry.

I on the other hand, had long blond hair, and gray eyes. My father said that they were my best feature, and from my mom, who had died when I was ten.

I waved goodbye and went to my car, a black Mazda, and drove.

I lived with Thalia near the outside of Los Angeles, about 30 minutes from the beach.

I went home to my apartment, and dropped off my purse. I didn't feel like sleeping, even though I knew I should.

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and went to the beach.

I loved the beach. I didn't swim, but I liked listening to the steady sound of the waves. Many surfed there, but there was almost no one there when I got there.

I walked down the surf, and kicked off my sandals, and stuck my feet into the water. It was ice cold.

Sighing, I wished that I could stay here forever.

I had loved the ocean ever since I was little. It was always steady, always there, always rhythmic. Something that wasn't always around in my home.

So lost in my thoughts, I almost tripped over something.

I looked down, expecting to see a rock or a toy forgotten by some kid.

Instead I saw a person.

I must have jumped five feet into the air.

He was curled almost into a fetal position, with thick, shaggy black hair that was coated in sand. There was a thick cut on his right temple, with dried blood crusted around it.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, with his chest defined, not overly muscled. There were several cuts, serrated, like the teethmarks of shark. They curved over his right shoulder, hit the left side of his chest, and curved back around to his right hip.

I reached for my phone, my mind slipping into what I called "Nurse Mode."

I stopped dead when I saw his tail.

Yes. You heard me right. A tail.

It looked like a fish's body, with blue-green scales, and then leafy like fins at the very end and sides.

I froze, waiting for the cameras to pop out, saying that this was a joke.

I picked up some sand, and threw it hesitantly at him. He didn't move, just shuddered and groaned. Suddenly, he jerked.

His eyes opened wide, and he drew in a great shuddering breath.

My gray eyes met his pained green eyes, and I knew I couldn't let him die.

Slightly terrified, I knelt down next to him and poked where the scales met his skin.

It didn't feel like rubber. It didn't feel fake.

It felt like a fish's tail.

Gasping, I stared down at the mermaid - merman...and couldn't believe my eyes.

Shaking my head, I realized that he was gravely injured, and was still breathing.

As a nurse, I had seen many wounds, but not like this. Not this bad. I didn't know he survived.

Shaking, I ran to my car, and drove it down to the sea. I didn't know if he could be out of the water or not, but I had a bathtub at home. I needed to help him...and I also know I couldn't take him to the hospital.

I ran back to his side, and heaved him up in my arms. It took me several tries (he was freaking heavy!) but I finally got him in the backseat of my car.

I reached for my phone, and shakily dialed Thalia's number.

"Yeah?" She hissed. I knew she really shouldn't be on the phone right now, but I needed her help.

"Thalia, I need you! Bring me home two or three emergency packs, including an IV!"

"What, why? Annabeth, what the hell is going on? Where are you?" She barked back into the phone, no longer angry at me.

"I don't have time to answer! I have enough stuff at home to last me a couple of hours, but I need your help!"

I shut my phone and threw it to the passengers seat, and raced home.

_Please let me be able to save him..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...what do you think? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so you now know that I changed the story around a little...if you don't, read the first chapter or you're not going to know what's going on!**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews, and I am so sorry that I have been AWOL for a while!**

* * *

><p><em>The best proof of love is trust.<em>

_-Dr. Brothers_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I panicked a little at trying to get him up the stairs, but then I figured it out.

I grabbed a wheelchair and settled him into it, and then tucked his tail up into it. Throwing a blanket over him, I snuck him into the elevator, and closed it before someone else could come in.

I lived on the fifth floor of the apartment building, almost at the top, since it was only 8 stories tall.

I hurried, pushing him into the room, and then closing and locking the door behind me.

Panting, I looked ahead to the task at hand.

The man...merman was still slumped in the wheelchair. I pushed him into the bathroom, and filled up the tub.

I was (stupidly) thinking if I should pour salt in the water when Thalia came flying in, guns loaded.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, open the damn door!"

I unlocked the bathroom door, and she came tumbling in.

Her bag was stuffed full of stuff, and her hair was messy.

"What happened? Who's this?" She asked.

"This is the person I found on the beach. That's why I needed your help."

Thalia put her hands on her hips, and she looked annoyed.

"You make me leave work and come home with lots of crap, drive like a moron cause I was afraid something was wrong, all to just help this guy? Why couldn't you have bought him to the hospital or call an ambulance?"

I reached over and yanked off the blanket, showing Thalia his tail.

"That's why."

The look on her face was almost comical. Her mouth was open, and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh. It looks like he got bit by a shark and hit his head on something. Come on, I'm putting him in the water. Do we need to put salt in it or something?"

Thalia shot me a look and just helped me haul him in.

He splashed in, and his head lolled around on his shoulders.

Thalia helped me wash out his cuts, and I winced again when I saw the extent of the damage.

The cuts were deep...not too deep, but deep. With Thalia's help, we stitched them up. It didn't look so bad anymore. I cleaned out the cut on his head, and tried to ignore how his skin felt under my hand.

_I'm so messed up. I'm healing a merman, and all I can think about is how attractive he is? _

I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while...maybe that was it.

When we were done, he looked better.

A small IV was in his arm, cause I knew he needed some sort of fluid. He had winced only a little when we stuck the needle in his arm.

Thalia whipped her forehead with her sleeve, and said, "OK...that's as good as we're gonna get. Should I get some food? Like, raw fish?"

I smacked her on the shoulder.

"Funny. No, I'm going to stay here and watch him, make sure he's OK. I'm gonna leave him in the water...and you...go do some other stuff."

Thalia let out an exhausted laugh and then left the room.

* * *

><p>It was about three hours later when the merman woke up.<p>

Well, he woke me up, by splashing me with water.

I bolted up, and then looked at him.

He looked better. His tail kind of curled up against his body, and he was staring up at me with those deep green eyes.

The IV was out of his arm, and I was just about to rip into him about that when...

"Thank you for taking care of me."

I started.

"Wh-what? You can talk?"

The merman rolled his eyes, such a human gesture I was speechless for a moment.

"Yeah. I mean, I am half human. So, what's your name?"

"Annabeth."

He stuck out a hand, and said, "Nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm Perseus. Well, everyone calls me Percy."

On his forearm there was another drape-like fin, the same color as his tail.

I shook his hand, shocked that it was kind of dry.

Percy said, "What happened? All I remember was getting attacked by Cephissus...and then nothing."

My mind was whirling. Who was Cephissus?

"Um...I was walking along the beach and found you. I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't bring you to the hospital, so I bought you to my apartment. My friend, Thalia, helped me patch you up...and here you are."

I rushed through my little speech, still stuck on the whole "he can talk" thing.

Percy looked thoughtfully at me, and then said, "Umm...not to be rude, but is there anyway I can go back to the ocean?"

I jumped a little, and then smiled. "No, no! It's OK, it's not rude. Sure...um, I'm gonna need some help. Wait here a moment."

I hurried out the door, and looked around.

Thalia wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, so I hurried down the short hallway and into her room.

She was laying on the bed with her headphones in, asleep.

I knew Thalia. You couldn't just shake her awake. You'll get punched in the face.

I picked up a shoe that was on the ground and threw it at her. She jumped five feet in the air, her right hand swinging.

"Wha-"

"Come on." I said, still in shock.

Thalia seemed to understand that something was up, and didn't talk until we got to the bathroom.

The merman - I mean Percy, was sitting straight up in the tub.

I heard Thalia gasp besides me, but I didn't look at her.

Percy looked up at us and let out a small smile.

If you didn't look at his tail, he looked like a normal, handsome man...maybe 24, 25, like me.

"Hey. I'm Percy." he reached out a hand, and Thalia shook it without any hesitation.

"I'm Thalia." she said back, her voice strong.

"Hey, I had a cousin named Thalia..." Percy said. "She was Greek, a daughter of Zeus. She was mortal...well, demigod, about 3,000 years ago."

The fact that he talking about his cousin named Thalia from Greece 3,000 years ago almost made me pass out, as wimpy as that sounded.

Thalia looked just a shocked as I did.

"Um...OK...we're going to put you in the wheelchair...and then we'll put this" I held up a blanket, "Over your...tail so that people don't freak out."

Percy nodded his head, and then hauled himself out of the tub, muscles in his arms and chest rippling with strength. I felt myself go a little light headed, and I forced myself to look away.

When we finally had Percy situated, I grabbed a shirt left over from my ex-boyfriend (long story) and forced Percy to wear it.

"Why do I have to wear it?" he asked, holding the blue shirt away from him.

Thalia seemed to be ready to blow a fuse.

"Because we're not in the ocean, and although I'm sure you want to show off your abs, you need to wear a shirt to make sure that no one notices you...is there anyway you can hide the fins on your arms?"

Percy looked down at his arms and sighed. His face took on a look of concentration, and they seemed to ripple and then disappear.

He seemed to notice our astonished looks, and he actually cracked a semi-serious smile.

"It's called The Mist. It's kind of like...stuff around us that allows us to change our appearance."

We managed to get Percy through the building without anyone looking too closely at us. I wondered if he was using The Mist, but I didn't want to ask him.

This day had been weird enough as is.

Percy was fascinated by our car, and he seemed to be in complete awe over the city.

"I love New York City, but Los Angles? It seems so spread out..."

I looked at him in shock.

"You've been to New York City?"

Percy looked over at me and winked.

"Yeah...my...mother lives there. Dad...Poseidon to you guys, made her immortal at my request."

Immortal, Poseidon...it was making my head spin.

When we got to the beach, you could see the change in Percy's demeanor.

He started to get a little more solemn, still smiling, but looking thoughtful sometimes too.

There was no one on the beach, so we just wheeled Percy down to the water's edge.

His fins hit the ocean, and he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank gods..." he murmured.

He turned and looked at us, laying on his stomach, his lower half in the small waves.

"Thank you for everything." Percy said.

Thalia nodded, reaching down and shaking his outstretched hand.

I sat down on the sand, and said, "Well...I guess this is goodbye then."

Percy let out a small half smile, and said, "I wish we could have had more time to talk. You're very...interesting."

I let out a small smile.

Percy shot one more look over his shoulder at the waves, and then looked at me.

"Goodbye."

And with that, he turned, and with one powerful flap of his tail, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear not, Percy is not gone forever! <strong>

**Anyway, did you know that in the character listings, there's Annabeth's Hat and Riptide? I'm considering a romance between them just for the hell of it!**

**So, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really made my day!**

**Right now I'm in the middle of exam week (which sucks) and then I'm on break (which doesn't!). I'm so excited!**

**So tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Gravitation cannot be responsible for people falling in love.<em>

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

_Annabeth's POV_

To say that I moved on and completely forgot about Percy was a bit of an understatement.

I was convinced I had imagined the whole thing...that Thalia and I had gotten too drunk after work (has happened before) and that that was our hallucination that we both had.

The odds were against it.

Thalia seemed to be in as much shock as me, and she agreed with me that we needed to keep it a secret.

That didn't keep me from thinking about all the time.

Normally when I was stressed, I would go to the beach, but now I was afraid to. I didn't know if my fear was from finding out that Percy was fake or real...

Finally, I decided that enough was enough.

Thalia and I both had the day off. Most of the time the people who came into the ER really late and needed emergency attention were kids who over-drank and needed to have their stomachs pumped. It was pretty busy there, since it was summer...but today, we were taking a much needed break.

I walked into the front room, in my bathing suit and a cover up. Thalia was lounging in front of the TV in a tank top and sweats.

"Going to the beach?" Thalia asked, looking at me in shock.

I nodded my head, afraid that if I said something I'd lose my nerve.

When I got to the beach, it was packed with people. That made me feel a little bit better...three weeks ago in late June it was nearly empty...now it was mid July, and it was packed.

_Calm down...you can do this._

I placed my stuff down on a free spot between two college boys and a family with three little kids.

I looked out to the water, and before I could think about it, I yanked up my cover up and dove into the water.

The cold was a shock to the system, but a nice one. I missed the salty water, the rhythmic waves...the balance of cool from the water and heat from the sun.

I swam around, going out pretty far, but not as far as some of the other beach goers.

When I was far away enough from the beach and other people, I stretched out on my back and floated.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

To say I flipped out was an understatement.

I flailed around, almost choking on water, and spun around, only to be face to face with Percy.

He was treading water, bare chest. When I looked down, I saw his tail, flashing green, holding him up.

He wasn't a dream...he wasn't a drunken hallucination...he was real...

I forced myself to focus on his face to keep from passing out.

"What-what are you doing here?" I stammered out, internally cursing myself for seeming so vulnerable.

"I live here." was all he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

We must have stayed there, looking at each other for 20 minutes before we said anything.

"I thought that you would have come back sooner." Percy said, not looking me in the eyes.

That shocked me. He wanted to see me again?

"I-I wasn't sure if you were real or not...I thought I had imagined it..."

Percy smiled a little half smile, still not looking at me.

Suddenly, I felt something close around my leg, something slimy, like a tentacle.

I let out a scream and kicked with all my might, flailing away.

Percy just laughed, before calling down, "Triton, leave her alone."

Another boy...man?...popped up next to Percy, laughing.

He had thick black hair like Percy, only his eyes were brown, warm. He had little horns poking out of his head, and his teeth were pointed. He had a tattoo of a seashell on his right shoulder.

He swam around me, smirking.

"So...this is the mortal that helped you?"

Percy nodded.

I snuck a glance down as saw that Triton had...tentacles instead of a fish tail. They were long, about 9 feet each, a deep purplish color.

I felt faint.

"Well...thank you miss for saving my idiotic brother from dying." Triton said to me, before turning to Percy to say, "I told you you should have drank nectar before leaving! It would have made you heal faster and not pass out. You're lucky Cephissius didn't catch you."

There was that Cephissius again...who was he and what did he have to do with Percy washing up on the shore?

Percy smacked his brother and turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Anyway...would you like to come with me?"

Stupidly, I looked at his offered hand, and asked, "To where?"

Triton smirked a little.

"To Atlantis."

I looked at them in shock.

"But...Atlantis...it's not real! They never found the ruins..."

Percy shook his head before I could even finish.

"No. Dad sank that land because he was kind of angry one day. It's now where we live...and it's everywhere and nowhere at once."

It was too hard to wrap my head around it and make sense of it, so I didn't try.

"Um...will I be allowed to go home after?" I hedged, because I had read one too many greek myths where once you agree to go somewhere, you never can leave.

Percy nodded, looking a little amused, like he knew where my thoughts were.

I let out a deep breath.

"OK...but I don't have gills and I can't withstand all that water pressure you can." I felt like I needed to remind him I was human.

Triton scoffed, and then said, "Oh please, we can keep you safe."

Percy put a hand gently on my collarbone, and whispered a couple of words in what sounded like greek.

I felt a tingly sensation on my legs, and suddenly, I felt lighter. The water, already comfortable to me, became almost a part of me...it was an erie feeling.

When I looked down at my feet, I let out a gasp.

My legs had morphed together into a giant tail...long, slimmer than Percy's, more elegant...but powerful, and deep gray, the color of stormy skies...

"The color of your eyes." Percy smiled, and then motioned to me.

"When you go out on land fully, your tail will disappear. For now, you have all the protection and powers of the merfolk, even the ability to break underwater, see, and withstand the pressure."

My mind was racing to keep up with everything that had been happening, and I was still stuck on the whole 'tail' thing.

Triton screamed, "Race you!" and then dove down, splashing us.

Percy let out, "Not fair!" and dove down after him, not waiting for me to follow.

They were such like young children it was hard not to laugh.

Without giving myself time to think about what I was doing, I arched myself, launching into the air, and down right down into the waves, my tail a powerful propeller, already feeling like I had it for years, was born with it, sending me down into the dark blue depths.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that in the books Triton has tails, but you know, I felt like I could use my creative license with this.<strong>

**Anyway, drop me a review!**

**What do you think of Annabeth and Percy? When do you think Thalia should be bought into this? Should she fall in love too? **

**Thank you so much for everything!**

**P.S. Did anyone else see the trailer for the Hunger Games? EEEP! I can't wait to see it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK...just going to say now, unless specified, it's going to be Annabeth's POV throughout the whole story...I might do some Percy's POV, but until then, it's going to stick with Annabeth's POV. **

**OK, also, I am sorry, but there is going to be NO TYSON in this story, even though I love Tyson to death...I just don't know how I am going to fit him into the story. **

**I am loving your support on this story, you don't know how much it means to me! Thanks again SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO much!**

* * *

><p><em>light will guide you homeand ignite your bones/and i will try/to fix to you_

_-_Fix You_ by Coldplay_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

To say that it was disconcerting or strange was wrong.

It felt absolutely natural.

I'm not sure (and I hate not being sure) if it was the charm Percy cast on me, or if it was the fact that I had always been completely at ease in the water.

I quickly caught up to Percy and Triton, who were play punching each other. I slapped them both with my tail, and they turned to me in shock.

"Come on! I want to see Atlantis!" I said, looking around.

It was strange being so deep underwater and not feeling the pressure. Not to mention being able to breath was something in itself.

Triton threw back his head and laughed. His laughter sounded a little warped under water, same with my voice.

"I like her brother. She's a good one to be bonded-"

"Shut up!" Percy said, teasing, but this time with more of an edge.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. They kept talking about things that made no sense, and I hated not being able to understand it.

Triton sent him a look, and he said something in a language that I couldn't understand. Percy responded in the same language, and Triton got a grave look on his face, before a smile took a place again, this time more forced.

"Come. Atlantis is not that far from here."

I followed him, looking around. Fish were everywhere, not afraid, and some of the smaller ones came up and nuzzled Percy's hand. I assumed they were the children, because he said, "Hello little ones."

I almost had a heart attack when a huge great white shark came up to us. Percy and Triton didn't do anything but stick their hands and pet him as he went by.

"Hey Shar, what's up?"

My eyes must have been popping out of my head.

Percy looked at me and a small grin floated (no pun intended) across his face.

"Here." Percy grabbed my hand, and it felt surprisingly dry and warm. He put my hand palm up in his, so that the back of my hand was on top of his palm. He reached both of our hands out and rubbed it gently over the Shar's fin.

It felt rough, and bony. Shar let out what sounded and felt like a low rumbling purr, like a cat.

I let out a small laugh. "I never thought that I would be here...ever."

Triton was sitting on a huge rock covered in seaweed, and said, "Give it a few hours, you'll get used to it."

I let out a laugh, and Shar moved away, nosing his hand under Percy's and Triton's hands before swimming away.

"Come on. Atlantis is right over here." Percy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him over the large rocks Triton was sitting on, and once we cleared the murk I saw what could only be described as a paradise.

I had always had an interest in architecture, but after my mother died in an architectural accident, I had never had to will to go back to it.

That didn't mean that I didn't appreciate the beauty of a building when I saw one.

It was a sprawling city, with one huge castle in the middle.

The smaller houses were closer together and more compact around the edges of the city, but the closer they got to the castle the more grand and more spread out they got.

There were several mermaids and mermen swimming around, along with some children. I saw one mermaid holding a baby in her arms, the tail no bigger than that of my forearm.

The castle was huge, open, and had pillars all around the side. At the very tip, on the tallest tower, the water seemed to churn with energy.

"That's to protect Atlantis if need be. It calls upon the energy of the royal family, and can protect anyone under the dome for as long as the royal energy is sustained."

Percy pointed at it while he spoke.

"Come. I want you to meet my father." Percy said, taking my hand again and pulling me forward. He was really touchy-feely, and I didn't want to admit every time he touched me I felt a thrill go through my body.

I followed Percy, swimming. All of the people in the street stopped and bowed as we went by.

I whispered to Triton, "Why are they bowing?"

Triton looked at me in shock.

"You're kidding me, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"OK...you're not kidding. Percy and I are...well, Poseidon is the king...and we're kind of...his sons."

It took me all of three seconds to put it together, and I had to keep my jaw from hitting the sea floor.

"You're...you and Percy are _princes_?"

Percy decided to chime in then.

"I know, with his behavior you would think that he was the palace jester."

Triton, who was on my left, reached over me to smack Percy, who was on my right.

I felt now like I had to bow to them too. I had never met a prince, but now I realized the silent power Triton and Percy seemed to radiate was more than just my imagination. It was real.

"Should I bow?" I asked Percy. He seemed to realize I was nervous, because he squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't worry...we're not as formal as most other monarchies are. Father is just going to want you to call him by his title, which is Lord."

I nodded, but I could almost feel the blood draining out of my face.

Triton looked at me with mock concern and a little bit of curiosity.

"Do most humans turn that pale shade when they're nervous?"

I rolled my eyes and reached out unthinkingly to smack him. He laughed and jerked away.

"You're a violent little human!" Percy laughed, tousling his brother's hair. "Little Brother, leave her alone."

Triton groaned. "You're three minutes older than me!"

"You're twins?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Fraternal, of course."

"No, because she's going to think we're identical." Triton said sarcastically.

I had to laugh with them. If I wasn't underwater and surrounded by half fish, I would think they were normal, around my age.

We swam up to the castle, where there was three guards. As soon as they saw me, they raised their swords, and I stopped dead, holding my arms up to show that I was unarmed.

"Prince Perseus, Prince Triton. Who is this?" One asked. He has small crab claws sticking out of his forehead, and teeth as sharp and pointed as a shark. His eyes were a florescent color, like the kind inside a kiddie glow stick. His tail was long and powerful, and he had a scar right through his right temple.

"It's OK Aquarius. She's with us."

Aquarius looked me up and down, and I felt like he was inspecting me for some sort of flaw...some reason to rip out my throat and throw me to the sharks.

Aquarius made a curt nod, and allowed us to pass.

"Don't mind him...he's just a little uptight." Percy said.

Then a voice from behind us, deep and powerful, said, "You're lucky he is. He's save your live more times than I can count."

The three of us whirled around, and standing (well, floating) there was a tall, muscular man with a tail almost as long as me. He had thick black hair, and familiar green eyes. They twinkled, and there were faint laugh lines around his eyes...but he looked stern, and the trident he was weilding in his hand did't help his "soft and fuzzy" look.

Percy and Triton bowed low, and I followed suit.

"Lord Poseidon." I whispered.

Poseidon nodded, and looked like I had pleased him.

"Come, young ones. We have much to talk about."

Without waiting for us, he turned and went down a corridor in the palace, servants and others bowing when he passed.

"Young ones?" I asked Triton. He was the easier out of the two brothers to talk to...talking to Percy was like...purposefully sticking my hand into an electrical socket...even when you knew it would hurt, you still wanted to. He was that damn gorgeous. I always had thing for sea green eyes.

Triton didn't bat an eye, just lead Percy (who was staring at me) and I down the hall.

"Hey, we're over 5,000 years old and he still calls us young ones."

My jaw hit the floor, and Percy laughed.

"Don't worry...we don't age past this form."

"Wasn't worried at all..." I whispered, looking at Percy.

Our eyes locked, and I saw emotions storm in them...and I didn't know what to do, other than the fact that I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me.

Percy looked the same, and he reached out a hand, almost as if he was going to push my hair (which was laying flat on my back as if it were dry) behind my ear, but then stopped himself.

We must have looked at each other for maybe 3 minutes, neither of us moving, just locked in each others gazes.

Triton cleared his throat, making me jump.

He crossed his arms, swimming backwards.

"As interesting as this is, Dad is waiting for us in the briefing room."

I blushed, and I was pretty sure Percy was too...but he just brushed by Triton, leading the way down the hall.

_This guy is going to be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Aquarius means "the water bearer" in Latin. He might be a big character, but I am not sure...hmm, so many ways I could go with this...<strong>

**Second note: I put a picture of what I kind of picture Triton as on my website. Just go to my profile, click the link to my website, and go to the photos section. There will be a pile with this name (Green Eyes) and you will see him. Just remove his accent :)**

**Thanks again so much for the reviews, keep them coming please! Also, if you can (PLEASE DO!) go to my other stories and review them too! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything, but the next chapter is going to be chock full of information for you!**

**Please review, and happy what ever you celebrate to everyone! I don't care what you celebrate, I wish you a happy one :)**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**...I have been gone a while, haven't I?**

**SO SORRY! **

**Anyway, I came back and am working on chapters as quickly as I can, trust me! **

**Anything confusing will be answered at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>you're a good soldierchoosing your battles/pick yourself up/dust yourself off/and back in the saddle_

_-Shakira, "Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)"_

* * *

><p>We followed Poseidon into a room that had a huge table low off the ground. There was a women sitting with her tail curled up underneath her, with long, flowing black hair (it was very common here apparently), and warm brown eyes...Triton's eyes.<p>

She jumped up when we walked in.

"Relax Amphitrite, it's just us." Poseidon said, a small smile adorning his face.

Amphitrite looked me up and down, but not in a calculating way. She smiled a little at me.

"Thank you for saving my son. He's mine in every way but blood."

Percy blushed.

Amphitrite took one look at Triton, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Jeez, Mom, what the heck? I thought I was the favorite!"

"Not when you left _sea urchins_ in my bed."

I had to choke back a laugh at that.

Triton looked innocent...too innocent.

"Mommy! How could you think I would do such a thing to you? I love you!"

Amphitrite rolled her eyes and smacked his head again.

"Zip it you."

In a way, they were a normal family...minus the fish tails.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at his families antics, but I could see that there was laughter in his eyes.

"OK, serious time now."

The whole family huddled around the table, Percy laying across the top, facing the area where Poseidon was pointing. Poseidon himself sat down on the floor, Amphitrite sitting to his right. Triton leaned, bracing his hands on the side.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I sat on the edge of the table, farther away from the others.

Percy took one look at me and said, "Annabeth, come on over! We don't bite!"

Triton rolled his eyes, and gave me toothy smile, and his teeth were now sharp and pointed...I jerked back reflexively.

Percy smacked his brother's tail, and her jerked.

"What is it with everyone smacking me today!"

Percy motioned me over, and I hesitantly sat down closer to them.

"Annabeth, right?"

I nodded at Poseidon, not sure if I could look him in the eyes.

"Well, since you know about us...you need to know about Cephissus."

I furrowed my brow, trying to think back on the Greek Mythology class I had taken for fun in high school.

"Wasn't he a man who got turned into a river monster by Apollo?"

Poseidon looked impressed.

"You know your mythology. And yes, he was turned into a river monster, but he is also able to be a sea monster too. He takes many forms...humans call him the kraken. He mainly hangs out in what you mortals call the 'Bermuda Triangle,'"

OK...wow...

"But he has been fighting with us...he has an army of olden sea monsters, some I haven't seen in hundreds of years...but he's back, and there is war. He had killed many. He needs to be stopped."

I furrowed my brow again.

I turned to Percy, sure confusion was written across my face.

"Wait...so how did you end up on the beach?"

Percy sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"I wasn't careful enough. Normally we eat ambrosia before we go off to battle, to make sure that we can heal quickly. I didn't...I was in a hurry, and I got attacked. I was hurt, and passed out. The fact that you found me was nothing short of a miracle. The fact that you had medical training...well, that's like a one in a million chance."

His warm smile felt like it was lighting me on fire.

We must have stared at each other for about five minutes.

Poseidon cleared his throat, and we reluctantly dragged our gazes away from each other.

Poseidon's eyes were grave.

"Percy...did you tell her?"

Percy hung his head.

"There wasn't enough time..."

"Percy..."

"Dad-"

"_Perseus._"

Percy flinched, and I finally found my voice again.

"Tell me what?"

Nobody answered me.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on or I'm gonna hit Triton."

No one said anythng, and Triton threw up his hands and shouted, "Is no one going to defend me!"

I turned to Amphitrite.

"What's going on?"

Amphitrite sent me a pained look, and then turned to Percy.

"Percy-"

"Mom, please, no-"

"Percy, she _needs_ to know!"

At her words, Percy's mouth snapped shut.

Before I could say anything else, Amphitrite turned to me and said, "There is something called a life bond. A life bond can only be made when...when the soul mate of a merman, or mermaid, saves him. It can only be that one person he or she is destined to be with. It won't happen if another save their lives. They are utterly devoted to each other. They love each other. They were made by the three Fates for each other."

I thought about it...and then horror dawned in my mind.

"No...no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed, jerking back.

Percy flinched like I had tasered him, and said, "This is why I didn't want to tell you-"

I was beyond caring what he said at this point.

"No, no, no!"

I don't even know why I was so upset...maybe because Percy kept it from me? Maybe because I had just had so much thrown at me in such a short amount of time?

I don't know.

I kept backing away from them, until my back hit the wall. I slide down, holding my head in my hands.

My vision started to tunnel. The edges went black. My head went light. I was hot, then I was cold again...

"Annabeth!"

_No, no, no..._

I let the blackness take me.

* * *

><p><strong>OK...short chapter! I am ashamed...<strong>

**The bantering between the family made me laugh. And in this story, I think that Amphitrite would be a little nicer to Percy...think of him as her adopted son. Triton would strike me as the goofier, more troublesome brother. **

**Anyway, some words on the 'ambrosia' thing with Percy. **

**Ambrosia is a godly food. Percy is a minor god, you know, for his dad. Anyway, they eat ambrosia because it speeds up their healing, resilience and everything that they need in battle. Percy didn't have any, so when he got bite, instead of just cursing and brushing it off, he passed out and ended up on the beach, where Annabeth found him. **

**Second, the whole 'life bond' thing.**

**Life bonds are EXTREMELY rare. They happen under very set circumstances. The merman (or mermaid, but for now, it's a guy) is close to dying. Then the PERSON HE IS MEANT TO BE WITH saves him, they form a life bond. If he is saved by anyone else, nothing will happen. It is the PERSON HE IS MEANT TO BE WITH. So, if Thalia had been the one to find Percy, he wouldn't be bonded to her, because he is supposed to be with Annabeth...got it?**

**More finer details about the life bonding will be in the next chapter. **

**P.S. Don't be too worried about Annabeth's reaction...I don't think she's gonna turn down a shirtless Percy :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK...I realized I messed something up. I said that Triton and Percy were twins, with Percy being just three minutes older than Triton...but Triton and Percy have different mothers. So, just chalk it up to some random Greek mythology. I mean, if Athena can spring fully grown from Zeus' head, then I think that Triton and Percy can be twins without having the same mother.**

* * *

><p><em>"There are no more than five musical notes, yet the combinations of these five give rise to more melodies than can ever be heard."<em>

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

><p>Amphitrite looked on with concerned eyes as Annabeth seemed to shake and pass out.<p>

Percy had launched himself at her, and caught her before she hit the ground. The fact that they were underwater didn't mean she wouldn't have hit her head hard if she fell.

Percy looked with eyes blazing at everyone in the room.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell her anything yet!"

She had never seen him look so mad.

Poseidon backed up a little and went to the door. Aquarius was in the doorway.

"Can you lead Percy and his bonded to a room, please?"

Aquarius wasn't one to be shocked easily, but the news that Prince Perseus had bonded was something that was going to make history in Atlantis.

Triton looked uncharacteristically concerned. It didn't take a genius to see that her son had been taken by the friendliness and interesting character of his brother's bonding mate.

She stared at her son and adopted son, and sighed.

They were twins, only three minutes apart, but from different mothers, if that made sense. She herself really didn't know how that happened, but she thought of them as both her sons, and she wanted nothing but the best for them.

She followed the two men and Annabeth down the hall to the guest quarters.

Annabeth was a real beauty, she mused to herself. Big gray eyes not too different from Athena, and long, curly blond hair and a backbone made of steel and firecrackers. She was a good match for her son.

And it was good that she had medic training, because gods know how many times Percy is going to need to have his wounds bound.

She followed Percy to the rooms, seeing how tenderly he put Annabeth down on the bed, before brushing her hair back and turning to his mother.

"Do you think she needs medical help?"

She crossed the room and put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"No, I think the shock just made her lock down. Go play with your brother, and I will watch your bonded."

Percy rolled his eyes at the word 'play.' He and his brother haven't played since they were babies.

"Yes Mother."

He turned and went out the door, with some quick looks over his shoulder to Annabeth. She shook her head at her sons antics and then turned and sat on the bed.

Annabeth was sprawled out, her hair fanning everywhere. Every once in a while, a stray strand would flutter across her face from the current, like it would on land with a gentle breeze.

Annabeth was asleep for maybe an hour, and then she woke up with a vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Thoughts and images drifted through my mind like minnows.

Percy's eyes when I passed out, full of pain and worry, Triton's playfulness, the beauty of Atlantis, Thalia's worried face, the hospital where I worked...they all floated through my mind, and then settled on one image.

A small baby, maybe a few weeks old, but very, very young. A baby with light blond hair in curls, and wide green eyes. A smile spread across his face, and his tail, poking out of the ends of his blankets.

I yearned to hold that baby. The baby that was obviously my child. But then I felt like I was being ripped apart, ripped from my baby, and thrown back into reality. I jerked up from the bed I was on suddenly, falling onto the floor, rolling, and then coming up standing; they were reflexes left over from training in martial arts.

Amphitrite was sitting on the bed I had just tumbled out of, looking at me with eyes that were as cool and calm as the ocean in low tide.

"Oh." I muttered, straightening up. I still had a tail, and I curled it under me as I sat on the bed, running my hands up and down the smooth scales to calm myself.

And the fact that feeling my scales should have said how far I was into the fantasy and unknown.

"You passed out after hearing about the...bonding."

Amphitrite spoke slowly, like she didn't want to upset me.

Too late.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think. It was hard to accept the fact that I was bonded to Percy...whatever the hell bonded meant.

My head hurt.

"What does being bonded mean?" I whispered.

Amphitrite reached out and took my hand in both of hers.

"Life Bonding only happens in a very strict sort of circumstance. It can happen from a merman or a mermaid, but for now, it's a merman. He will be close to dying, and then someone will save him. But it can't just be any old person. It has to be the person he was destined to be with. So if your friend had saved Percy, he wouldn't have bonded. But because it was you, he did."

My head was spinning even more now.

"So...what does the life bond do to us?"

Amphitrite sighed again.

"You will find yourself undeniably attracted to each other. The only way to keep your head clear will be to, ahem, seal the bond."

The way she said it left little to the imagination of what she meant when she said, "seal the bond."

"Before the bond is sealed, you guys are going to be in a very delicate place. If he dies, you die, and if you die, he dies-"

"WHAT!" I screamed, bolting from the bed.

Amphitrite was still sitting calmly on the bed.

"Yes. That lasts through the cementing of the bond."

I felt like smacking my head against the wall. If he died, I would die?

What the hell? Who came up with these 'life bond' rules?

"In time, depending on how strong the bond is, you might even be able to read each others minds, read each others emotions...everything varies. We really don't know more than the mechanics of the life bond because it is so rare."

Fantastic. I was walking blindly in the dark.

I sighed.

"OK...so...what do I do now?"

Amphitrite stood up and motioned for me to join her.

"First, we will find Percy and bring you home. It has been a long day and I am sure that you would like to go home and sleep in your own bed."

"Her own empty bed?"

Triton.

Amphitrite shot an exasperated look at her son.

"Triton, you are going to be cleaning coral if you keep it up."

Triton laughed and crossed over to me. He hugged me, and then kept me tucked under his arm like some kind of football.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. And I was joking. Percy is too old fashioned to seal the bond this quickly."

I blushed a deep red, I'm sure. Did everyone know what had to happen for the bonding to be cemented?

Amphitrite rolled her eyes again at her son and then turned to me.

"Come. I'm sure you want to get home."

And I did. More than anything, I wanted to go home to my apartment with my collection of books, my computer, Thalia's sarcasm, and my job at the hospital. A place where things were normal and mermaids and mermen were the things of fairytales.

And yet...and yet I was going to miss the magical beauty of Atlantis. I loved being in the water, with my tail, and feeling so normal, so at home. I was going to miss this a little bit.

But then again, I wasn't even sure I wanted anything to do with the mermen.

Suddenly, I felt like my heart was being stabbed. I fell to my knees in pain, grasping at my chest.

Triton dropped down next to me, pulling my arms away, saying, "What's wrong?"

Amphitrite hurried over too, but I was too far gone in a haze of pain to answer them.

"There's no blood...what's going-"

"Percy!"

I lifted my head automatically when I heard the name being called.

Percy came storming into the room, his hair wild and eyes full of pain.

He stopped in front of me, and the pain felt even worse.

"Please...please don't leave."

The pain loosened a little, and I could finally breathe.

Amphitrite got a look on her face like she just realized something.

"Percy, you need to calm down. Your emotions are affecting her!"

Percy seemed to see for the first time my hands clutching at my chest, and his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! I just didn't want you to leave me, not now, not ever, oh my gosh I'm so sorry..."

He reached out and laid his hands on my shoulders, and as soon as he did, the pain evaporated.

I felt my tail give out and I collapsed against him, my face buried in his bare chest. My arms wrapped around him at their own accord, and I felt exhausted from the pain in my chest. Had Percy felt that?

I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemies.

But then again, if it meant Percy would hold me like this, like he never wanted to let me go, then maybe it was worth it to go through it.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I hope this chapter makes up for it! (I hope it does, it's more than two thousand words!)<strong>

**Also, I have created a Watpad! My name is IL2W13, and I have published a story, so go check it out please!**

**Thanks so much for your support, please don't be mad at me for not updating!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, wow...boy am I sorry about leaving you like this! School and real life has caught up with me, leading to a couple of hospital treatments and possible surgery...but enough of that, please keep reviewing, we are two away from 100!**

**Do you think we can break 500 by the end of this story? I think we can, if real life let's me keep writing.**

**Onward my readers!**

* * *

><p><em>The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss.<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

"So…how do you wanna do this?"

Percy and I had swam away to the cliffs somewhere in Mexico. Somehow he had warped time, and it took us all of ten minutes to get there.

He and I still had our tails, and we were curled up on one of the jet-offs underneath the tall face of the cliff. Every time the waves pounded against the rock, the spray came up and gently hit our faces.

"I don't know Annabeth…I really don't know."

I rested my hand on my chin, leaning into it as I thought.

"I want to be with you…like, can we try dating?"

I spun around to meet his eyes and found them deadly serious.

My mouth was suddenly dry, and I swallowed a couple of times while he watched me with solemn eyes.

"I thought the bond had to be sealed…"

Percy made a small face; it was sad my heart lurched, because I found the face adorable.

"It has to be sealed soon…it just makes us more vulnerable, it's OK…"

I frowned.

"You're fighting a war, it would be bad for you to be vulnerable."

Percy shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't want to rush you into anything."

I sighed. Things were too complicated, too much was being thrown at us in a very small amount of time.

The world I knew was falling apart, showing me the more glittery, mythical one behind it.

I reached out my hand, not thinking, and took Percy's hand in my own.

He looked a little startled, but he held my hand as well.

"I like you Percy…but I want to make sure that it's because I personally like you, not because of this bond that is making my head fuzzy."

"Do you wish you had never met me?"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of an answer. Hurt flashed through his eyes, and the similar emotion hit me. I gripped his hand harder, and forced words out.

"I wish I had met you under different circumstances. I wish I had met you when I was surfing, or when you were pretending to be human. I wish I had met you when you weren't dying. This bond complicates things, you know?"

His eyes cleared up a little when he realized that I didn't regret meeting him.

"I don't know what to do Annabeth. I'll go with whatever you want."

"Let's just…take it slow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

With that tentative plan set, I laid my head on his shoulder, still holding his hand, and we watched the sun go down and the waves hit the cliffs.

* * *

><p>My eyes narrowed as I watched the Prince and his bonded sitting on the cliff.<p>

I heard every single word that was uttered, even though I was deep under the cool blue water.

That moron prince. He knew that sealing the bond would make him stronger, and he was denying it, because he genuinely _cared_ for the young girl.

My eyes raked up her form speculatively.

She was a pretty young thing. She had long, curly hair, the color of the sun. Her eyes were a contrast, deep gray, which lightened and darkened on her mood or the lighting.

Her skin was an olive color, her lips full and plump, and her body had curves in all the right places.

Maybe when this war was over, I would keep the young prince alive, just to be able to play with his mate.

I turned my back and looked out into the sea, where all my army was building.

Poseidon didn't have the faintest idea what was going to hit his puny Atlantis.

I stretched out my arms, not wincing when they popped and cracked, and then pointed my fingers to Perseus and his bonded, making the water swirl up and knock them down.

Maybe a little blood shed would make them realize how vulnerable they really are.

* * *

><p>Percy had just opened his mouth to say something when the water slammed into us.<p>

My hand was ripped from his, and I was slammed into the wall, scraping up my back, before being sucked back out into the ocean.

"Annabeth!"

I fell down the 20 feet to the ocean below, which was now frothing and foaming like there was a hurricane going on.

I somehow managed to twist myself into a position to dive, cutting through the water, my tail propelling me. I took in a deep breath, and spun around, pushing myself to the surface.

I came up in time to see Percy being slammed into the rocks three times in a row.

Something was wrong…the water was in the shape of a hand, pushing him, throwing him around like a rag doll…

I could feel his pain in my back, stinging and harsh. It took my breath away.

Instinctively, I shot out my hands, and the water responded.

Like Katara in Avatar the Last Airbender, the water shot up, like it had a life of its own. I could feel the water as an extension of myself.

The ropes wrapped around the hand of water that was throwing him against the wall, pulling it back enough so he could fall safely into the ocean.

I panted, dropping my control on the water and stared down at my hands.

I dove down, and saw Percy wincing as he hurried over to me.

"Are you OK?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine, but how about you!"

Without a word, he turned and I gasped at the mess that his back was. Blood was everywhere, and I couldn't see where the skin was_ not_ torn.

I reached out a hand to touch it, and the water glowed blue. I gasped.

I really was Katara from Avatar the Last Airbender!

"How are you doing that!"

"I don't have the faintest idea…"

"You're a healer…"

"I guess…"

"You are full of surprises…"

I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, so I decided not to say anything.

I put both of my hands on his back, concentrating hard on fixing the torn flesh.

Soon the wounds were gone, only faint scars the only sign that they had ever been there.

When I dropped my hands, I pulled back and let Percy turn to face me.

"What was that?"

Percy looked around, his eyes dark and menacing looking, but when they turned to me, they turned impossibly soft.

"That was Cessiphus. He knows you're my bonded, which means you are in more danger than you can even imagine."

It was always worse than I imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Fellow Avatar the Last Airbender fans, say woot woot! <strong>

**Yeah, I kind of stole the idea from them about their control over water. I didn't know how else to describe it, and Annabeth needs to be a healer in this fic...well, I can't say anymore. **

**Please review, and again, I am so sorry about not updating sooner! Remember I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FREEDOM! **

**Hey guys, I'm DONE WITH SCHOOL! So you know what that means! UPDATES AND LOTS OF THEM!**

**I put two of my other stories on hiatus, although it killed me, so I can focus on these two! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Everyday by myself I'm breaking downI don't wanna fight alone anymore_**  
><strong>

_-Ashes Remain_

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

I loved Annabeth, but I was going to kill her when she came back.

She had been gone for about two days. I knew better than to freak out, but if she wasn't home in another day, I was calling the police.

I had gotten into the habit of pacing around the beach, trying to see if I could spot the familiar head of blond curls.

Nothing.

I sighed. Annabeth knew how to take care of herself, but she still worried me sometimes. I didn't know a whole lot of the Greek Mythology, but there was something going on with it, and she was caught right in the middle.

I peered through the clear blue water, trying to see anything.

I spotted something, and I crouched down and picked up a small ring.

It had to be expensive; it looked pure gold, with a small diamond with smaller sapphires surrounding it.

I turned it around and saw some engraving on the inside of it. I furrowed my brow and just made out the words.

_Forever and Always 3_

I smiled a little. I turned the ring over in my hands, and I felt the sudden urge to put it on my finger. I looked around. No one was there…one minute wouldn't hurt…

"Stop!"

I jerked, and then was suddenly looking into bright green eyes.

He looked like a model…he was the epitome of 'beach boy,' with blond hair tousled over his eyebrows, deep green eyes, and dimples in his cheeks. His teeth were perfectly straight, his skin was tan, and he was buff, all while towering over me by at least half a foot.

His jaw was strong and his cheekbones were high…

And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

My hormone level went straight up.

I jerked my head out of the gutter, and held out the ring to him.

"Is this yours?"

He shook his head, but took the ring from me, gingerly, as if it was bomb that might explode.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He took it in his hand, drew back his arm, and threw it into the ocean. It flew at least a mile into the sound. I turned to look at him in amazement.

"How-what?"

He wiped his hands on his shorts and then turned to me.

"You know about this world, don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your friend is bonded with Perseus."

I froze.

"You know about Annabeth? Is she OK? Do you know when she's coming home?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

"I'm a good friend of Perseus, and I have been helping him with the war effort. I know about your friend only though him. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

My shoulders shagged.

"It's OK…but why did you throw that ring out?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of my disappointment. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't a least bit curious in this man that had appeared out of the blue.

He shook his head, frowning.

"Cessiphus is using humans for something…he put a charm on the ring, and anyone who comes into contact with it will have the urge to put it on, and then will be transported to him. We don't know what he wants with humans, but we know it's not good."

Suddenly, all the disappearances on the beach made sense.

"You speak about humans as if you weren't one…"

"That's cause I'm not. You might have heard of me, I'm Apollo."

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Percy brought us back to the castle immediately, sending a message ahead with a barracuda who was very eager to do his job.

When we stormed into the castle, Triton, Amphitrite and Poseidon were all waiting for us, in battle gear, and wound as tight as a clock.

"What happened?" Demanded Poseidon as soon as we caught our breath.

Percy recounted what happened, mentioning my control of the water and healing. I blushed five shades of red when they looked at me in awe.

"You're very powerful already, and the bond hasn't been sealed…this is going to be interesting," mused Amphitrite.

Percy called their focus back to him, and told them that they needed to put the palace in lockdown. He was going to bring me home, and then come back.

This was news to me.

I broke in then, saying, "What do you mean I'm going home? I'm staying right here with you!"

Percy's eyes were blazing.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here! You need to be somewhere safe!"

"Oh, please, spare me. I'm staying here and I'm going to help you fight."

"No you're not!"

We continued on this vein for a little while, to Triton's amusement, but then Percy finally threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! Mom, can you bring her to get fitted for full armor?"

Amphitrite nodded and dragged me away, but not before Percy grabbed my hand.

His eyes were stormy with frustration and fear, but he held me with the uttermost tenderness.

He leaned down and kissed me swiftly on the lips.

"Stay safe please."

My lips were tingling and my eyes were wide, and I was sure my face was red as a tomato.

Amphitrite had a smile on her face as she pulled me away again, but I kept looking over my shoulder to Percy, who was smiling at me.

Who knew a quick kiss was one of the best kinds?

* * *

><p>After a quick stop to the armory, where cyclops were furiously working to prep everyone for battle.<p>

One of the cyclops broke away and measure me, hammering out armor faster than I thought was physically possible.

It was light, but it contoured to every part of my body. I was protected from my neck to my waist, and had some light armor over my tail.

Amphitrite lead me then to the swords, where I picked up one after the other, but they all felt too heavy in my hands.

Finally, I spotted a dagger near the back of the pile, obviously looked over in favor of the larger weapons.

I picked it up and unsheathed it, surprised at how balanced it felt in my hand.

Amphitrite looked at me with some calculation in her eyes.

"Not many people use the dagger. It's not easy to use it in battle, but the very skilled use it. If you feel balanced with it, then fight with it. But take a sword just in case."

I sheathed the dagger and strapped it to my arm, before taking the smallest and lightest sword and strapping it to my waist.

Percy was waiting for me outside of the armory, where he was pacing (swimming really) back and forth.

Triton looks uncharacteristically serious when I saw him, but then the familiar grin breaks out on his face.

"Hey, you look good!"

Percy spins around and his mouth drops open. I have to say, I like having this effect on him. It makes me feel…I don't know, desirable?

"Thanks Triton. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, _you_ are going up to the battle planning station."

I raised an eyebrow at Percy.

I know he wanted to keep me safe, and I knew I wanted to keep him safe, but he seriously needed to lighten up a little. I could fight, I had been taking self defense lessons, karate, and fencing since I was in third grade. This was a little different, being life or death, but I think I had the basics down. He didn't need to shield me.

Percy raised an eyebrow right back.

"I can fight-"

"I know you can, but you're smart. We need you at tactics."

I rolled my eyes.

"OK, spare me the bullshit. I know you're trying to protect me."

Percy sighed and came over to me, resting his heavy hands on my shoulders.

"I need you safe for now. If not for you, for me. Please, don't do anything rash. When this whole bond thing is cemented, and you have a share in my power, we can talk about you fighting. For now, help with tactics and healing. I'll be in touch, ok? Here," he handed me a small shell, like the kind you find on anklets. "This is how we communicate with each other. Humans have some of the myths right."

I took the shell and popped it in my ear.

"Hear me?" Triton whispered from the other side of the room. I heard him loud and clear through the shell.

Cool.

"OK…but you remain safe, OK? When this whole thing is done I need to go home and let Thalia know I'm not dead."

Triton let out a laugh.

"Oh, brother, she has you there. Be safe so she doesn't get murdered by her pissed off friend."

Percy rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Come on, let's go."

With that, I was lead by the two brothers to the control station.

I took a deep breath.

The battle was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This chapter is longer than most, so here is a question for you guys.<strong>

**Longer chapters with more time in-between updates, or shorter chapters with shorter time in between updates. **

**Also, for Thalia, Team Triton or Team Apollo? Let me know!**

**Please review, thank you for all your kind words before! Please review, it makes my fingers fly!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dang, you guys really blew me away with all the reviewing you guys did! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no die how much it means to me!**

**OK, so far the count is this:**

**Team Apollo - 6**

**Team Triton - 5**

**It's really close!**

**I'm posting a poll, so please go vote there! I'm lazy, it takes time for me to add up the votes, so this is just easier! Thanks so much for your support!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hunter. , for your review and your PM. I didn't know this story meant that much to you! Thanks so much!**

**P.S. The kind of shells I'm talking about here are cowrie shells. You can google them, they're a kind of shell most anklets have; they're kind of 'surfer dude,' so I thought they fit with this fic.**

* * *

><p><em>The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory.<em>

_-Paul Fix_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Percy dropped me off at the tactics station, and then he and Triton hurried off to be in the front lines.

My heart was thumping a thousands times a minute. I didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

Aquarius was in the room as well, bent over a map. When he saw me, he waved me over and pointed to the map.

"Cessiphus is coming in from the north side of the city, but our scouts have told us that there are more troops coming around from the south. They're trying to divide our forces."

"Two front warfare tactics…where are civilians hiding?" I asked, bending over to examine the map.

"The civilians are hiding in the bottom floors of the palace, where they will be protected. Children and women are mainly there, but also the elderly."

I nodded, showing I understood, but my mind was furiously thinking.

"So, we don't have to worry about them getting hurt…"

Aquarius nodded, but pointed to the part of the city we were talking about.

"The problem is, if they manage to breach from the south side, the troops are going to be caught between a natural rock formation, a trench, and then the two armies."

"Damnit."

"I know."

We tried feverishly to try and think of a way to get them out of it, but there was nothing we could come up with at the time. Reluctantly, Aquarius gave the order to split the troops in two and send them to the north and the south sides of the city.

I rubbed my temples, the adrenaline giving me a headache.

"Shh…"

I must have jumped three feet in the air.

"It's just me Annabeth, it's Percy."

"And Triton!"

I laughed a little, touching the shell in my hear.

"Hey guys. How are things looking on the front?"

"Crazy…I managed to pull away, because a little girl and her mother got captured. We got them out OK, but I'm heading back to the castle with them before I go back out."

I groaned, thinking about him being alone with two people who didn't know how to fight.

"_Please_ be careful."

"Always am."

Triton broke in then again, screaming, "LIAR!"

I groaned again.

"He's not helping me maintain my cool!"

I could _hear_ Percy rolling his eyes.

"I'm about to enter the palace. I'm sending the mother and daughter to the hiding quarters. I'll call you back in a couple of minutes, when I'm back in battle. Stay safe."

"You too."

"Hey, do I get any encouragement?"

Percy and I both clicked off on Triton.

* * *

><p>I hated just sitting and twiddling my thumbs.<p>

But that's all I could do.

All the movies lied to you; the battle station is not always bustling with activity. When the actual bloody battle is going, there is nothing we can do but be on call.

I was sitting next to Aquarius, staring at the map. My tail was bouncing up and down, like my leg would have done if I had been on land.

I needed something to take my mind off what was happening.

"So, why is this Cessiphus trying to destroy you guys?" I asked.

Aquarius sighed, shifting in his seat.

"He was a mortal who was turned into a sea monster by Apollo. That's why Apollo is helping us, he feels guilty. But the magic was so immense, it cannot be undone."

I rolled my eyes. From what I remembered, a lot of the gods had a 'smite-people-who-piss-you-off' complex.

"Now I guess he wants to take over the palace."

I sighed, resting my forehead on my hands.

"And the mortals don't notice _anything_?"

I don't know how Aquarius understood me, but he let out another deep sigh.

"They do notice. They notice how the ocean is a lot more…wild. They blame it on global warming. They notice how more and more animals are surfacing. They say it's their technology, but it isn't. They're fleeing from the fighting. Cessiphus is taking mortals from the ocean, bringing them down to the deep. I don't know why, but I know it's not good. Not a single body has been retrieved."

I shuddered with the thought. All those poor people whose only crime was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Have you ever tried to get them back?"

Aquarius shot me a look.

"We tried, but as you can see from how the battle is going, we don't have the people needed to go try and save the mortals."

I groaned.

"Regret getting involved in this?"

"Nope."

"Just wish it wasn't as complicated?"

"Damn straight."

Aquarius let out a little chuckle.

"You're good for Perseus."

I rolled my eyes, the tension making me slightly irritable.

"Everyone keeps telling me that!"

Aquarius let out a weak chuckle, standing up and stretching out. I winced when I heard bones popping.

"Prince Perseus was never as…carefree as Triton. He was always a little more responsible, a little more reserved. He never had someone to take care of him, or someone to be there for him romantically. He needs someone like you, someone who won't take is bull and who will take care of him even when he tries to brush it off."

The way he spoke of Percy and Triton gave away a lot.

"You really care about them, don't you?"

Aquarius crossed over to the map, biting his lip. I didn't think he was going to answer me when he started talking again.

"I started serving Lord Poseidon when I was a little older than you are now. Mer-people age slower than mortals do, and some of us are immortal. Well, before I was a soldier, I was married and had two sons."

This was new to me. It was hard to picture Aquarius as anything other than this hard man.

"They were killed in a raid. This was about the time that Perseus and Triton were born. In a way, they gave me a purpose again. I was going to protect them like I couldn't protect my own family. They're like my nephews in a way."

I smiled a little.

"That's sweet."

Aquarius didn't have a chance to say anything when the door to the room burst open, Poseidon carrying two limp people screaming, "We need healers!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a flurry of healing with other mermaids and mermen who were gifted like me, and trying to keep the troops together.<p>

The battle went well into the night, and more and more wounded kept coming in.

There were stab wounds, amputations, bloody slices, and lots of burns…I don't know how they happened underwater, but I was trying my best to heal them with my newfound ability.

It was good that I had nurses training. Some of the wounds were gruesome, worse than what I sometimes see in the hospital. If I hadn't had the training I had, I'm sure I would have either passed out, vomited, or lost my marbles.

It seemed like I was just running on adrenaline for the past couple days.

One of the other healers, Coral, was assisting me with a soldier who had been stabbed repeatedly in the tail and arm. We were trying to heal the muscle tissue, but it was beyond my ability so far.

"OK, reach with your water into the wound…use it to feel the damage. Then, just heal it. It's instinctive, you'll learn with practice. You're doing remarkably well for just learning about your powers."

I smiled at her, letting her know her compliments were received while I tried to patch up the soldier.

Coral was pretty, with long pale pinkish hair, and bright green eyes. Her tail was a deep blue color, the color of the ocean way out where it was deep.

Suddenly, I felt panic deep in my chest. It wasn't my emotion. It was Percy's.

I immediately reached up and tapped my shell, screaming, "What's going on!"

Percy's voice came back immediate and panicked.

"Triton got knocked out! He has several stab wounds, and he's not responding! I tried feeding him ambrosia, but he's not responding!"

I groaned, hurrying out of the room with a small pack on my side.

Ambrosia only helped the immortals, all others would be incinerated.

If Triton wasn't responding to the ambrosia, what was wrong?

"I'm on my way!"

"No, stay-"

"There's no time to argue damnit! Percy, listen to me! I'm coming to the field, I'm going to treat Triton, and you are going to cover me. Don't you dare try to talk me out of it, we're losing time! Now move your ass for crying out loud!"

I knew he wanted to argue with me. I could feel his agitation, but he had to admit I was right.

He wouldn't play around with this, not with Triton hurt.

I didn't know what the rules were with an immortal being wounded horribly. I didn't know if they could die in battle, I didn't know why the ambrosia didn't work. I had too many questions and not enough answers.

Suddenly, something reared up in front of me.

It was a huge octopus, only instead of 8 arms, it had 16. There was a rider on the back of it, almost looking like a sailor from the_ Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie, the ones who worked with Davy Jones.

"Aye, what do we have here? A pretty little thing, huh?"

I hissed at him, something instinctual that I'm sure was going to freak me out when I had time to think about it.

I still had my dagger and sword strapped to my arm and waist, but I was still doubtful about my ability to use them. I had my power over water, but I didn't know how to really work that either.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, where are you?" Percy hissed in my ear.

"A little busy at the moment!"

"Annabeth, damnit, get here NOW!"

I ignored him, pulling out my sword in my right hand, holding it steady.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy, for once in the short time that I've known you, shut up."

With that, I charged the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Tell me what you think! Please leave me a review!<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, I tried to explain so more things so that it seems more...smooth. **

**The reason Cessiphus needs humans is going to be coming up in the next chapter!**

**I loved writing Percy and Triton and Annabeth banter :) It's so much fun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews! Remember to vote for your team on my profile!**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this...Has anyone had trouble getting into fanfiction? No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't log in :(**

**The next chapter is in editing, and it should be up soon, promise!**

**Enjoy the chapter, keep reviewing, and voting in the poll!**

* * *

><p><em>"The only way to have a friend is to be one."<em>

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

It became all to clear very soon that I was going to have trouble fighting this monster and person-thing-being with only my sword.

The thing dismounted, and met me with his own sword.

The minutes passed by in me following my instincts and calling upon all the martial arts training I had.

Duck, roll, stab, slash, and repeat.

He must have been surprised by my skills, because now he was really trying to get me.

For every stab and slash I got on him, I got bruises and cuts that burned.

Soon, I was tiring. I didn't have the stamina for fighting.

Panicked, I tried to find another way to defeat him, or at the very least, get around him and find Percy.

I _hated_ the idea of hiding behind Percy; I needed to show I could take care of myself.

Then I got disarmed.

I had lost my sword in the fight earlier, and now he had taken my dagger. I backed away, panting, trying vainly to find a way out of this situation.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. I'll kill Prince Perseus and his lovely little bond mate."

Damnit, I forgot about our bond…

I bared my teeth and hissed again.

He waved his hands in the air mockingly, saying, "Oh, scary."

"Annabeth!"

Percy's voice sounded frantic and frustrated in my ear.

I didn't dare answer him back.

"Any last words?"

I closed my eyes as he raised his arm, before thrusting out my hand, instinct propelling it.

There was a muffled scream and the sound of a huge monster rising up in the water.

I opened my eyes.

The water had responded to my will again.

The monster he had been riding on rose up from where it had been watching us, eyes flashing with malice.

I shot out my other hand, keeping it in place.

The water felt like a part of me, and extension of my own arms. It was also taking up a lot of energy, so what I needed to do, I had to do fast.

Before, the thought of killing anything made me cringe. I helped people, I saved them, I never killed them.

But looking into the face of the creatures who would kill me in a moment, I knew I had to.

I clenched my hands into fists, and they visibly contracted too. I made the water contract, before they suffocated to death from their crushed lungs. When they hit the floor, they burst into sand, which was pulled away by the current.

I let my arms drop, my energy lagging.

I wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and sleep…but I needed to get to Percy and Triton.

I hauled myself up, muscles stinging, made sure I had my bag with me, along with my dagger and sword, and then hurried away.

I ran smack into Percy not three minutes later. He was panting, his cheeks flushed. He had obviously been swimming or fighting hard. Triton was on his back, his head lolling around like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

I laid Triton carefully on the ground, checking his pulse and making sure he didn't have any broken bones. I ran my fingers through his hair carefully, looking for any splits, lumps, or wounds.

"What happened?" I asked, opening up my bag, riffling through it. I found the mini heart monitor, and I promptly clipped it to Triton's finger. Small beeps rang in the air, consistent and strong.

"We were fighting and he got hit. He was thrown into a coral reef, his back was all scraped up. It healed, but he's not waking up."

I furrowed my brow and looked at his back. I noticed some shards still sticking into his skin.

Grabbing tweezers, I pulled out the little shards and examined them.

Shit. It was fire coral.

"This is fire coral…"

Percy's face showed he had thought the same thing.

"The venom affects us differently. To us, it's like a sleeping drug."

"That's why he's not waking up. Bring him back to the castle. I'm going to go see if anyone else needs help who can't get it."

Percy looked like he was going to argue with me (and when did it get him anywhere?) but he decided to chose his battles.

Kissing his cheek hurriedly, I went to go find others who I could help.

* * *

><p>"So, how's Triton?" I asked.<p>

The fight was over. Slowly, the other side retreated. It was a bloody battle, but one that we won.

Percy had changed out of his armor, helping me as well get out of it (it wasn't as dirty as it sounded).

Now, I was in a woven shirt, light pink, and softer than silk. My hair had been washed (I will never grasp the concept of washing while in the ocean), and I was sitting on Percy's lap as we waited for his mother and father to finish visiting Triton.

He was better now, but only blood relations or officially bonded mates could go into the royal quarters. I hadn't had a chance to see him.

"He's doing fine, just upset he missed part of the fight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Typical Triton."

It was funny. I had only known them all of what, a day and half? I felt like I knew them my whole life, like they were a family I was already a part of.

Percy nuzzled the back of my neck.

That was another thing. He had gotten a lot more touchy feel-y, not that I minded.

"Why did you have to charge into battle like that? Do you know how you almost gave me a heart attack?"

I rolled my eyes. I had told him about the only person I had fought, and he made it sound like I had taken on three thousand armed soldiers.

I stood up and stretched.

"I need to go and talk to Thalia. I need her to know I'm safe, god knows she will be freaking out and maybe calling the police."

Percy sighed and stood up too, stretching, and wincing when his bones cracked.

"Come on. I'll take you. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but there might be ambush groups, and I don't want to take a chance."

I wanted to argue with him, but I bit my tongue. I was too weary to do anything but following him out of the castle and through the water to the coast.

When I landed on the beach, no one was there.

Percy changed my tail into legs, and I was thankful I had pants. If I didn't have pants, things would have gotten very awkward very quickly.

After Percy transformed, we walked quickly to my apartment.

The whole way there, Percy was looking around like a tourist. It amazed me that everything I was so used to, like cars and parking meters, were so weird and strange to him.

To be fair, that must be how I was when I first went to Atlantis.

When we reached my apartment, I tried the doorknob first. When we were home and not sleeping, we always left it unlocked. I didn't see Thalia's car, so I was worried it was going to be locked.

Thankfully it was unlocked.

When we walked into the room, I immediately slapped a hand over my eyes.

"Sweet merciful god, what the hell happened to our apartment?"

The chairs were tipped over. It looked like someone had had a huge fight in it. Knowing Thalia, someone must have set her off.

Percy tensed up a little.

"This room reeks of monsters."

My heart plummeted from my chest and I opened my eyes.

Now that I took a closer look, I spotted things I didn't notice before, the fact that there looked like claw marks in the cushions, the goo that spotted the floor, and most telling, the bloody handprint on the wall leading to the bedrooms.

_Shit shit shit shit shit…_

_"THALIA!"_ I screamed, sprinting through the apartment.

My room was as trashed as the living room. There was no blood.

The sink was smashed in the bathroom, all of my soaps and Thalia's hair stuff splattered on the wall.

Her room was absolutely decimated. The bed was ripped, everything was thrown around, and there was more blood on the walls.

Thalia was in the corner with a gun in her hands.

I remember her getting it when she and I were going to move into an apartment together. She wanted to be sure we would be able to protect ourselves, and had applied for a gun license, and she went shooting every other weekend when she could.

Her face was deathly pale, her face streaked with blood that covered her hands, legs, and torso.

Thalia's eyes scared me. They were wild and empty and frantic.

"Whoa, hey, hey, Thalia…it's me. It's me."

Thalia slowly lowered the shaking gun, letting out a sob.

"I-I didn't know what to do…they came in here screaming for you and, and they hit me and they threatened to kill me and I didn't do anything, I couldn't they had weapons, and I just grabbed the gun and shot and they ran away…one dissolved into sand…Annabeth what the hell is going on!"

I sighed wearily, my heart in my throat, as I reached out to comfort my friend. I didn't care about the blood that was surely soaking into my clothes.

Thalia's shoulders shook with the sobs of someone who had put up with too much.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, pack up a bag. You and I are staying at the cabin until everything calms down, alright?"

The cabin was Thalia's. When her brother, Jason, died, he left the cabin to her. We went there once in a blue moon, but I knew Thalia needed to get away from here.

I didn't know what happened to her, but I was going to find out.

And when I did, asses were going to be kicked.

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand kisses to those who reviewed, and even PM'ed me! I'm sorry I couldn't respond, I only got the alert on my email but couldn't log in to respond. <strong>

**Please keep up the reviewing, it really makes my day!**

**Also, please, please, please, please, PLEASE go to www. watt pad .com (without the space between watt and pad) and read my story Kella! It would mean so much to me if you would vote or comment or read! If you have trouble finding it, I will send you the link if you PM me, but please, please, please, PLEASE GO AND READ IT!**

**Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! **

**I think that I managed to update in a timely fashion...for me...**

**Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter for a week while I'm on vacay with my family, cause my mom threw a fit and told me I couldn't bring my laptop, her's, or any other kind of internet device which really made me sad. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for expressing your interest in this story, and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I don't know how I managed to calm down Percy, pack both Thalia's and my bag, get us all in the car, get through traffic, open up the cabin, set up the rooms, make dinner, and unpack, clean off a 'to-hell-with-everything-I'm-freaking-out' Thalia - and did I mention keeping Percy calm?- all without losing my mind.

This must be what being a mother is like.

After making Thalia some strong tea with some (a lot) of whiskey in it, I sat her down on a love seat and wrapped an afghan around her.

"Thalia, you have to tell me everything that happened to you."

Thalia shot me a look through bloodshot eyes.

"I know, but where the hell have you been? You have been MIA for three days. The hospital is ready to fire you Annabeth! Everything you worked for…I managed to lie to them and say that there was a family emergency, but that isn't going to buy you more than a couple more days."

I sighed. I had almost forgotten about my job as a nurse. Everything from before I met Percy seemed like another life ago.

"I'll deal with them later."

Thalia's eyes shot to Percy.

"And you have Apollo patrolling the beaches?"

Percy's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?"

Thalia scoffed, but her hands still shook.

"He saved me from putting on a ring. Apparently that sea monster you're fighting, what's his name, Cessiphus? Apparently he needs mortals for something, and the ring captures them."

The thought of Thalia being captured made me want to vomit.

"Anyway…Apollo insisted on walking me home, and I invited him in for a drink-"

Percy held up his hands.

"Dear lord, dear God, please don't tell me that you guys slept together…"

Thalia blushed a flaming red and sputtered indignantly.

"NO! I gave him some _water_ and then several huge creature...things burst into our apartment. He jumped up, told me to look away, and fought the things…I got some blood on my hands from falling on cut glass, and another gash on my leg, and I think something on my head…that's what all the blood was from. I had ran into my room and gotten my gun…I…I think I killed one of them. It dissolved into sand, but then reformed really quickly…Then I ran into my room. I don't know how long I stood in that corner. Until the fighting stopped, but then I still didn't move until you guys came."

Shivering, I motioned for Percy to bring me the bowl of water that I had set out. I wanted to see if I could do my healing voodoo I was able to do before.

Percy handed me the bowl, his face wrinkled in concentration.

It was physically impossible for me not to stroke his cheek as I returned to Thalia. His flickering smile made it worth the look on Thalia's face.

"Can you tell me what the monsters looked like?"

Thalia wrinkled her face a little.

"They looked like…quite honestly, they looked like jellyfish. Jellyfish with the tentacles all twisted up to be arms and legs…they had no eyes but they could sense where we were. It was scary as hell."

Percy sighed and slapped his face.

"He keeps rising all these old monsters…I almost forgot about those…"

I bit my lip, but put that thought under something to worry about at another time.

I grabbed Thalia's hands, and some tweezers, and plucked out some of the glass. When it was clean, I coated my hands in the water. It glowed a pure white, and when I placed my hands on Thalia's wounds, they closed up.

Thalia jerked a little at first, and then slumped back, sighing, "Aww, god, where were you when I broke my arm three years ago?"

"Sitting next to you, laughing my ass off at you on morphine."

Thalia stuck out her tongue at me.

Percy let out a laugh.

"What was she doing?"

"She was playing with jello."

Thalia snarled at me and tried to smack me, but I jerked out of the way.

Percy let out another laugh.

"How was she playing with jello?"

"She had dumped it all out of the little cup thing and was poking it with her hand and trying to make it dance like in that movie, 'Flubber.'"

I knew I lost Percy there, but he laughed again just the same.

Desperate to change the topic, Thalia turned and asked me, "Seriously, where do you learn this freaky juju stuff?"

I sighed, pulling my hand back from the last of her wounds.

"I don't know. I guess…well, this is going to take a while."

I started to fill Thalia in, about the bonding, everything that I went through, the battle, Triton, and my newfound powers. Throughout the whole speech, she just sipped her tea and whiskey and stared at me with her wide blue eyes.

When I was done, Thalia set her empty glass on the table, and stretched out, her feet on my lap and her head on the sofa pillow.

"OK, well, this is a shitty mess you have gotten into. You put a lot of whiskey in that tea, so don't be surprised if I don't remember anything tomorrow…but right now, let me sleep, and then we'll figure out something in the morning."

With that, she promptly fell asleep.

Groaning, I hauled myself up, letting her feet drop with a thump.

Thalia didn't stir.

Stretching, I walked over to the sink and stripped off my shirt, exposing the camisole I had worn underneath. Chucking it in the sink, I turned around to see Percy looking at me with darkened eyes.

Lust darkened eyes.

Dear heaven keep me sane.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I hurried over to clean up the mess we had made in the cabin.

The cabin was small, the kitchen and the sitting room all together, with no division or wall. To the back were the three bedrooms, and the tiny bathroom, with a minuscule shower and sink and toilet.

I motioned for Percy to follow me into one of the bedrooms.

I should have known that wasn't a good idea at the beginning of my thought train.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I motioned for him to sit next to me.

"What are we going to do now?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. I think stay here until Thalia is OK to move, and then we can bring her to the palace."

"I need to quit my job…I don't think I'm going to be going back to the hospital."

Percy sighed, his face morose.

"I didn't want you to have to give up what you had been working for your entire life."

I couldn't think about what to say to that.

"I also don't want you to give up your family for me…I'm so sorry."

I threw an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

"Hey, it's OK. I wasn't having that much fun at the hospital anyway. It was a nice thing for me in the beginning, but you start seeing too much bad stuff, start losing your faith in the world. My father never cared about me, neither did my step-mother; my real mother died a long time ago. My twin half brothers don't even know I exist."

Percy looked like he couldn't believe it, but it was true.

"The only real family I have right now is passed out drunk on the couch in the living room, sitting right next to me, or somewhere in the ocean."

Percy smirked and leaned down and kissed me.

It was so abrupt, I could only stay still.

That was for a second.

Then I kissed him back.

It was an atomic bomb, it was the birth of a new star, it was fireworks, it was every cliche you can think about.

I don't know how much time passed. Three seconds, three years?

All I knew was I somehow ended up with him on top of me, both of our shirts on the floor.

I jerked a little, and Percy seemed to see how far we had actually gone.

"Shit…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I'm-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

Right now, I didn't give a damn about the consequences. I wanted him.

And I knew he wanted me.

"I want this…"

Percy's face twisted with longing and hope.

"I don't want it to be the bond speaking either…"

"It's not. It's me, Annabeth Chase, who wants this."

With a groan, he admitted himself to defeat.

I had to count my luck stars that Thalia was passed out cold on the couch.

That moment of lucidness past…

Percy was making me forget _everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope the ending made up for it!<strong>_  
><em>

**Like I said above, I am going to be away from the computer and internet for a week (sad face), but I am going to be on a beach, soaking up the rays, chilling out, and all that...hopefully not getting eaten by a shark, but IF I do, I sent the outline to my friend and she will take over. I gots you guys covered!**

**So, do you think I could get to 200 reviews before I come back? IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE!**

**If I get to 200 reviews, I will even post the oneshot I have had sitting on my computer since like, the beginning of time, of fluffy Percabeth time with their kids. **

**SO PLEASE GET ME TO 200 reviews in one week! Only 33 reviews, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Also, no one mentioned anything about the cover I made. :( Do you guys like it?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I was just wondering if you guys actually read this note...if so, please say 'I read your note!' or something in the review please...**

**P.S. Any Vampire Diaries (KLAUS AND CAROLINE AND ELENA AND DAMEN!), Legend of Korra (MAKO AND KORRA!) or Hunger Games fans out there? If so, do you think I should broaden my horizons when these stories are done? Tell me in a review!**

**Thanks again! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guy...are just freaking awesome. No lie. **

**Imagine my surprise when I come home from vacation and check my reviews, to see TWO HUNDRED PLUS REVIEWS! I literally burst into tears. I love you all so much, and I would be no where without you all. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed, and ESPECIALLY to moonflower 19. This amazing girl stopped her best friend from plagarizing my story, AND read my story on Watt pad. She deserves all the credit for me finishing up this chapter and the oneshot I promised you guys. **

**While on the subject, I would like to address the problem of plagarizing. **

**I work my but off for my own writing. I do it for myself, for others to enjoy, and when someone else will steal the credit for it, it just makes me so mad. **

**I am asking every single one of you who read this story to stop the plagarizing of not just my story, but others as well. If you see something too familiar for comfort, report it AND tell the author. **

**Thank you guys so much for the support, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

When I woke up the next day, all I could feel was bliss.

And a small pain in between my legs, but that didn't penetrate my little bubble of happiness.

Percy was passed out to my right, on his stomach, his arm slung around my hips protectively.

I decided to use the morning to be pensive.

I never thought I would be in this position with him, only knowing him for a couple of days. Wether I liked it or not, the bond had something to do with it. Not swaying my thoughts…just making me feel safe with him. I needed that feeling.

Now I knew I loved him. I loved his smile, the way he was so sweet to his subjects, the flash in his eyes when he was defending me or his country. The way he kept a semi-cool head, how much he loved his family…and all the other little things that made him, him.

All we had to do now was get through this whole war alive.

Sighing, I gently wiggled out of his embrace and padded to the kitchen, throwing on a light silk robe.

Thalia was still passed out on the couch, her mouth open and snoring. Laughing, I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then started breakfast.

The waves provided a nice back drop to the morning as I fried eggs and sliced fruit and made toast.

Soon, the smell of food roused Percy, and he ambled into the room with his shorts on, hair all ruffled and eyes heavy with sleep.

"Morning," I chirped, placing the bowl of strawberries on the table.

Thalia moaned, and I knew what was happening. I poured a small glass of water and popped two aspirin and handed it to her.

Percy raised an eyebrow as if to say, _You do this a lot?_

I shrugged, letting him know, _Most of the damn time_.

Covering his mirth, he turned back to the frying pan on the stove and poked at the bacon. Then he drained the grease and then let them fry for a couple more minutes, and then popped them onto the table. Waiting for them to cool, I took a bite.

It was absolute perfection.

A man who I loved, and he could cook?

I have died and gone to heaven.

While we waited for Thalia to emerge from the dead, we ate. Leaving a plate for Thalia, I headed to the phone to call the hospital.

After some yelling, frustration, and the shouting of, "DAMNIT I QUIT!," Thalia had finished eating and my muscles were more than tensed.

Percy came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders, soothing me a little.

Now that we were officially bonded, the tension in the air between us was gone, replaced by some quiet peace and love you could almost feel.

I was still super aware of him. I don't think I would ever stop being aware of him.

Percy kissed the top of my head and then turned to Thalia.

"I think you need to call into the hospital and take a leave of absence. You need to come to the palace with me."

Thalia shot him a look.

"Am I in danger?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. You might be. But to be on the safe side, I would like you to come to the palace. I can grant you a tail and gills, you'll be fine."

I cocked my head at him.

"What do I do now?"

Percy smiled at me and said, "You have all the powers I have, plus more. You can turn into a mermaid at will, you have all the powers I do in the water, seeing, hearing, breathing, all that. You can heal and control the water. When we have time, I'll teach you and Thalia some fighting. I have a bad feeling about this war, and I need you to be able to protect yourself."

Thalia cocked an eyebrow.

"How long has this war been going on?"

"For about two years."

My jaw dropped. I didn't think it had been that long.

Percy must have read my mind (he might have actually) and then laughed.

"You mortals are blaming global warming and oil spills for everything that is happening in the ocean. It's really Cessiphus. Mortals keep disappearing, mermaids and mermen have been killed…it's been bad."

"I bet…"

Thalia cleared her throat and turned to me.

"I just need to change my shirt and pants…then we can leave."

By Thalia's shifting eyes, I knew she didn't really relish being in the cabin that belonged to her bother.

Percy nodded.

"When you're done, just come down to the beach. Annabeth and I will be there waiting."

Thalia nodded and disappeared into another room.

Taking my hand, Percy lead me to the ocean surf, our feet right where the waves were crashing. I could feel the water, but I wasn't getting wet.

"It takes a while to get used to things, I expect. You can still get wet if you want to, but you have to concentrate on it."

I decided to just relish in the cool feeling. I could turn on the water later.

Everything seemed so different now to me.

The sun was warmer on my shoulders, the sand more gritty under my feet. I could see more clearly, and hear everything more sharply.

Turning to my left, I looked at Percy.

He stood a little taller now, his hair still in a disarray around his happy face. His bright green eyes stared me through, a small smile on his lips.

Leaning down, he kissed my lips softly, making my spine feel like it was melting in a puddle in the small of my back.

We kissed for a little while, before I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"I can get used to this."

"We have all eternity."

That was right. We were bonded forever. The sudden prospect of being immortal had yet to sink in yet.

"Um…this may sound like an awkward question, but could I still have children?"

When I was younger, I always knew I wanted a family…but could I still have children and be immortal?

Percy laughed a little.

"Yes, you can still have children. They will age slower than normal mortals, but they will live forever as well."

I smiled, the thought of a little gray eyed black haired child running around pleasant.

Percy bumped my shoulder a little.

"Why, want to have kids with me?"

Instead of a sarcastic answer, I opted for funny, but truthful.

"If you don't want kids, I'm sure I can ask Triton."

Percy snagged me around the waist, pulling me firmly to him and kissing my neck hard.

"I do want kids. I've always had."

I smiled.

"Good. When this whole war thing has died down, we shall talk more in depth about it."

"In depth about what?"

Percy whirled around, me still in his arms, to look at Thalia, who had changed into a pale blue tank top and a black leather chord necklace. Her black jeans clung to her legs and her thick, clunky boots looked out of place on her slim legs.

"Nothing. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit!"

With that, I grabbed Thalia's hand and dove into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, not as much action, but some tiny tibbits of information that will come into play in the next couple of chapters. <strong>

**Anyway, I never knew so many of you actually read my authors notes...to say that it was uplifting is an understatment. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, I am still in shock, and the oneshot that I promised you will be up soon, I promise!**

**Thank you for looking at the cover as well!**

**I don't deserve you all, but can you please review?**

**LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! *HAPPY DANCE***

**Also, it's my lucky number, thirteen…I swear I didn't plan it this way. **

**Please review! Make it my birthday present! And thank you for all the reviews I got previously!**

**OK…slight 'M' warning in this chapter for Thalia's use of the f-bomb a few times. But I think she would drop those words in a case like this. **

* * *

><p><em>Be still<em>

_And know_

_That I'm with you_

_Be still _

_And know_

_That I'm here__  
><em>

_-The Fray, "Be Still"_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

"Well, it's about damn time that you - well, _hello_ there."

I rolled my eyes.

Thalia was looking at everything with bugging eyes.

And Triton was preening like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and dragged her past him to "my" (well, Percy and my) quarters.

"She's off limits as of right now Triton."

"Aw, whyyyy?"

He sounded like a petulant child.

Thalia looked him up and down, a slow and easy smirk coming on her face.

"Yeah, why?"

"I am not hearing this."

Laughing, Thalia let me drag her into the room.

Now that Percy and I were bonded, I could go in and out of his room. He said when things calmed down, we could go back to our apartment and get things that I needed. Thalia was allowed into the room, since she and I were 'blood sisters.'

You know, when you were little (or drunk), and you and your best friend pricked your fingers and mixed blood and became blood sisters?

I know, a little weird, but to be fair, we were drunk, not young.

I slammed the door and locked the men out, and then sighed.

Thalia was still swimming around, looking at everything in amazement.

That must have been how I was when I first came here.

Her tail was long and thin, like her legs were. It was a deep blue in color, and she looked very elegant, if I do say so.

"How the heck does this work? My hair is dry, and I can breath, but…"

I shrugged.

"I learned to stop asking why and just accept it. Spares you many headaches."

Thalia sighed and flopped down on the bed next to me. For a moment, I was transported back to my old life, when she and I would have our chill days and just hang in bed, listening to music, watching movies, and laughing.

Thalia flopped onto her stomach, her tail bending and arching over her back as she would have done when she was human.

"OK, you need to tell me what happened with Percy. When you came out this morning, you had the 'I just had mind blowing sex' glow."

Blushing, I picked up a pillow and smacked a giggling Thalia over the head with it.

"It was mind blowing, but that is all I'm telling you. We have heightened hearing, and the last thing I want is Triton or Amphitrite hearing us."

"So what is the deal with the whole bonding thing? I am very confused."

I settled down and re-explained everything to her, trying to tell her something I didn't fully understand.

When I was done, Thalia sat up and stretched.

"Well, that's very freaking complicated."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and walked to the door.

"Tell me about it. Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>When we went into the main dinning hall, things were tensed.<p>

As soon as Thalia and I walked in the door, Percy jerked from the table and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close, whispering in my ear, "A diplomat from Oceanus' army is here under parlay. He wants to talk."

I tensed and looked at the man who was obviously not from Atlantis. His face was sharp, angular, and handsome in a cold, remote way.

The man stood up, his tail, like a sharks, poised underneath him like he thought he was going to have to start fighting for his life in any moment.

"Ah, this must be the lovely Annabeth, your bonded mate. She is beautiful."

Percy let out a little hiss, but I kept my head held high and inclined my head in acknowledgment of his compliment, even if it did make me feel dirty. It also annoyed me how he talked about me like I was an object that couldn't hear him.

He motioned a hand to the table, where Amphitrite and Poseidon sat ridged. Triton was unusually serious, leaning back in his chair, a frown on his face.

Thalia followed us over to the table, and settled down next to Triton. The fact he didn't make a wise crack about her showed just how uptight everyone really was.

Percy stood though, his hands tight on the back of my chair. I leaned back a little so I felt his fingers brushing my bare shoulders, and was finally able to draw an easy breath.

"Please go back to the peace Oceanus is willing to give."

Poseidon has his 'scary face' on. If I was in the dignitaries place, I would be quaking in my tail.

The man spread his hands on the table, and continued.

"Oceanus is willing to call a cease fire on the fighting…if you allow him half of the ruling power of the sea. In order to do that, he would have to marry and consummate the marriage of a royal blood line, female. The only one…excuse me, two, are Annabeth, and Amphitrite."

Absolute uproar happened after that.

I sat stunned as Poseidon and Percy jerked up, yelling harshly at the man. Amphitrite got up out of her chair and came over to my side, and took my hand.

It finally hit my brain that in order to keep the ocean from being torn apart was if I married and had sex with the man who killed all the mermen.

God kill me now.

Amphitrite's voice finally rang across the fray.

"Enough."

The fighting died down. The man looked a little flustered, but he smoothed his face out when everyone started calming down.

Percy came stomping over to me, his face mutinous. I automatically stood up to try to offer some comfort to him, but he just spun around me, wrapped his arms tight around my waist, and sat down with me on his lap.

The man rolled his eyes.

Poseidon had come over and stood in front of his wife, keeping her out of view from him. She didn't look too thrilled about it, but she let him have his way.

"What happens if we refuse your offer for peace?"

The man shrugged, holding his hands up in the air. He threw two photographs on the table, which appeared out of no where.

"Nothing happens to you. But these three mortals will end up dead."

I frowned and snatched up the pictures, looking at them quickly, before putting a hand to my mouth.

I thought I was going to be sick.

In one photo were my twin half-brothers, Jasper and Jackson, who were only 15 years old. In the other one, was Jason, Thalia's brother. He looked weak and thin and frail, like he had been in captivity for years. They were both in cells, eyes wide with fright and hunger and pain.

Thalia snatched the photos out of my hands and her face went pale. Triton reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice.

I turned a hard, cold glare to the man who sat unassuming in the chair.

"Where the hell did you get these pictures."

He shrugged.

"Oceanus has been taking mortals for some reason. No one outside of his own personal circle knows why. But that blond boy, Jason, as been there longer than all the others. Some Oracle told Oceanus to keep him around. Those two teenage boys are rowdy, but have been there about a week."

I stiffened. It wasn't possible.

I hadn't had any contact with my half-brothers. They didn't even know I was alive. How could Oceanus know about them!?

And Jason…it made no sense.

Jason died in a car accident…Thalia and I saw the body, saw him! He was dead, we buried him…

Thalia eyes were full of tears, but her voice was full of rage.

"You take your fake photos, and your fake charm, and go back to your master, and tell him that if he wants to screw with me, he can get his ass down here and do it to my face."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"So, is that your answer?"

Poseidon stood forward.

"We are considering. We will let you know in a days time."

"Very well. Just crush this pearl," he put a small, perfectly circular pearl on the table, "and I will return."

Standing up, he cast one more look to Thalia, Amphitrite and I.

"I'm sure Oceanus would make sure you had a good time with him."

Amphitrite snarled at him, Triton looked like he was holding himself back from killing him, I wanted to hit him, and Thalia did what she did best.

She insulted him.

Holding up her middle finger she hissed, "Fuck you, and fuck your master. That's from Thalia Grace. And know if you hurt my brother, if this isn't some sick joke, he will have all fucking holy hell to deal with."

The man sneered.

"Tis a pity you're not truly a mermaid. I think I would have taken you for myself. You have fire."

He disappeared out the door before Thalia could react.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that this is enough drama for you! <strong>

**Like I said, Oceanus' reason for taking mortals is going to become clear very soon. And how can Jason still be alive!? Gasp! I just you're just going to have to review and find out :)**

**I'm happy to have this chapter out, and the next one will be out soon! Please leave me a review, they are some of the best birthday gifts I can get!**

**Thank you all, and drop me a line! **

**Also, how come none of you are reading Glimpses? I worked really hard on it, and now it's going to get romantic and sweet and sappy! Please review it, I work hard for it! If you review it, along with this chapter, it would be the best birthday gift EVER! **

**Thank you all for everything!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Q/A Time!**

**Jackson and Jasper vs. Bobby and Matthew**

I know that Annabeth's twin brother's names are really Bobby and Matthew, but I was reading a Twilight fanfiction, and I reeeaallllyyy wanted one of their names to be Jasper. So here we go!

**Team Triton or Team Apollo?**

OK…there is still voting up on my profile for them. As much as I love reading your reviews, I can't count them up because I always screw it up. So if you want someone to be paired, go to the poll, because that's what I look at!

As of right now, it seems Triton is wining, but Apollo is going to be dragged into the story again soon, so we don't know who Thalia is going to be with yet!

**Age?**

I have been getting a lot of questions about my age…I can't tell you guys really, but I am in my teens. I am older than fourteen, but younger than eighteen…so there's a year gap there :)

**Triton's tail/tentacles?**

Triton can change when he wants. That's the beauty of being a 'pure-blood' son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He can make his bottom half whatever he wants. I meant to explain that earlier, but I forgot to, so I'm just putting it here to clear it up.

**Thanks guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I accidentally sliced the pads of my fingers and have had band-aids on them for a while, which makes typing really hard and painful. Thank god I haven't gotten blood on the keys, or this would have taken even longer.**

**I wanna say something else….ANNABETH AND THALIA ARE OF AGE! I do not condone underage drinking. Like, a sip or two of wine (depending on where you live and your family), is fine in my book, but you are not finished developing until your mid to late twenties, and the alcohol can SERIOUSLY affect it. So, PLEASE for the love of the gods, don't underage drink. **

* * *

><p><em>"Holy Horse Feed!"<em>

_-Blackjack, The Last Olympian_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

When the man walked out of the room, Thalia let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

I was frozen.

Amphitrite stood up and turned to Poseidon, her face pleading.

"Poseidon, let me. You know it's only one night, and then we're safe-"

"There is no way I'm letting you do this Amphitrite."

"If it means keeping everyone safe-"

"Do you think the people would let their queen do this?"

Triton stood up, his voice unnaturally serious.

"Mother, please. You know none of us are going to budge on this."

It was time for me to step up. I was here, and I needed to help these people. It was duty I guess that came with being bonded to a prince.

"I'll do it."

Uproar again.

Percy turned on me, hissing in my face, "No way in hell."

Thalia said the same thing, more colorful this time.

Triton sent me a glare that said everything.

Amphitrite turned to me and took my hands.

"No dear…I can't let you do this."

Thalia stood up and said, "I'll do it."

Triton turned to her, and said, "How could you do it? You don't have royal blood in you."

My blood turned cold.

"No, Thalia…this wasn't what I meant when I said we should become blood sisters!"

Thalia came over to me and hugged me tight.

"I won't let that slimy pervert put his hands on either of you. Not you with being bonded, and not Amphitrite being married. It makes sense that I would do it."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell you are talking about?"

I turned to the others, before explaining how Thalia and I were blood sisters. Triton's face took on one of horror, and I knew that Thalia had ensnared him as well.

Amphitrite held up her hands to keep the voices from being raised again.

"Let's not fight over everything right now. Let's just wait and sleep on this."

I stood up, my mind racing, just remembering what had been threatened in the meeting.

"But what about Jason, Jackson and Jasper?"

Thalia stiffened. She didn't want to remember anything about Jason. After he had 'died' she had packed up all his things and kept them in storage. She didn't want to have any memories of him left behind; they hurt her too much.

"My brother is dead. There is no way those photos are real."

I sighed, not wanting to fight with her.

"But my brothers are."

Thalia threw me a glare.

"No! We are not risking lives for something that may or may not be real!"

"I am _not _willing to risk the fact that my twin brothers might _die!_ You of all people should know!"

Thalia snapped, her face turning a cold, hard look. A look I had only seen on her face once, when she had yelled at her parents after Jason died, when they started talking about selling his things.

"You of all people should know that they wouldn't do the same thing for you! You should know they don't know you, they don't love you, and _they_ _never will!"_

I recoiled as if she had slapped me.

The look on her face was like she had finally stopped for a moment and realized what she had said.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry-"

I cut her off, my voice just as stoney and cold as hers was.

"We are not chancing my brothers may be alive, or Jason. We are not giving in, and we _are not_ letting ourselves be molested for a phony peace agreement. Clear?"

I spun on my heel (fin, really) and hurried out of the room, trying to keep my tears in check.

* * *

><p>When I got to the room, I slammed the door like a petulant child.<p>

Not three minutes later, someone was knocking at the door.

"Anna? Anna, please open the door."

My heart clenched when Thalia used the pet name she had given me.

"Anna, I'm sorry I said that…you know me and my word vomit…I just…you're the only family I have. I don't want anything to happen to you…and Jason being alive? It's…it's too good to be true, and I don't want to think about him being captured and alive, because that would mean he was in pain for all these years while I moved on and tried to forget him and I let him down as a big sister…"

Now Thalia sounded like she was in tears.

"Please don't be mad at me…you know I love you and I would do anything for you, and I'm sorry…"

My defenses crumbled. Thalia was my best friend, my sister, and I would do the same for her.

I threw open the door and we wrapped each other in a hug, tears on both of our faces.

* * *

><p>Later on, Thalia and I ended up on my bed, staring at the ceiling, a little bit tipsy from the alcohol we had nicked from the kitchen.<p>

"Triton is damn hot."

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Observation."

I rolled over and smacked her in the arm, making her laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go for your future brother-in-law…although, this way we will be legally related…"

I laughed again, swigging back some more alcohol, the burn of it in my throat soothing in some weird way.

Thalia rolled over to face me. She was definitely more tipsy than I was.

"How the hell do mermaid have kids?"

The mouthful of alcohol I had in my mouth went spraying out.

Thalia smacked me on the back, trying to get me to breath, but I was dying, I really was.

"I have no freaking idea…and I'm not entirely sure I want to know."

Thalia laughed, pointing a finger at me.

"True dat!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thalia was dying…again.<p>

I ended up giving her some painkillers while I went out to find toast and possible juice.

I ran into Triton there too, hunched over some kind of brightly colored drink, looking for all the world like someone had kicked his puppy.

"What's up with you?"

Triton gave me a small smile before turning back to his drink and taking a swig from it.

"Last night, you had the spirit of a natural born leader."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Triton sighed again and stood up, stretching his back, wincing when it cracked.

"I have a bad feeling though…something is going on, and I know that shit will hit the fan, and I don't want you or Thalia getting hurt."

I raised an eyebrow again at him, but didn't say anything.

Triton let out a small laugh.

"And yes, I do have a slight crush on your friend."

The eyebrow went up further.

He rolled his eyes, before sighing and taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Fine, I like her more than a little."

I let out a laugh, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I know. I just wanted you to admit it out loud."

He laughed, looking to my hand.

"Hangover?"

"Yup. I have to go save her, so I'll talk to you later."

Triton laughed.

"OK, cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh, not my favorite chapter...mostly a filler chapter, I'm sorry not a lot of action. <strong>

**Hopefully, if I manage to stick to my storyline (which almost never happens) there will be LOTS of action in the next couple of chapters!**

**Please review! And thank you so much for the previous ones!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE SEEMED TO ABANDON YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**Things have been crazy, and now I have Song of the Phoenix up, and yeah...I'm sorry.**

**I know this chapter isn't long, but there is more romance/drama in the next chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**This is something new….a little interlude between Annabeth's POV!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough_

_Cause my echo_

_Echo_

_Is the voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

_-Echo, Jason Walker_

* * *

><p>Percy's (Third Person) POV<p>

It was the day after the whole fiasco with the dignitary.

Annabeth had looked every inch the princess she would be when this was made official.

Even after looking at her every day for the past week, she still struck me dumb with her beauty.

Her long blond hair and fiery gray eyes, the way she held herself in a world where she just barely knew how to get around.

He knew it must have been strange for her, with the bond and the war she was thrown into suddenly.

But she was strong. She accepted her new life without looking back, without complaint or regret. She gave up everything she worked for, everything she had built for herself, and walked into his arms without a thought.

It wasn't just the bond doing that though; it was her own resilient personality.

Watching her laugh with Thalia and Triton, he smiled as well.

His whole life, he felt like something had been missing. He had always felt like he had never really connected with his lovers, with others.

When Annabeth saved him, he found the piece of him he knew he was missing.

Seeing her eyes above his own when he was dying from his wounds, his very soul lurched.

Everything about him, his family, his duty, his _life_, seemed not to matter.

All that mattered was her.

When he had heard about bonding making them one, making it possible for him to die if she did, he thought that it was horrible for the bonded couple.

Now that he was a bonded, he now knew he wanted no part of the world if she wasn't in it.

Absentmindedly, she came over and sat on his lap, throwing an arm around his shoulders, all while keeping up a conversation with the others. It was a simple task to wrap both of his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder.

Letting his mind drift, he wondered what their life would bring, if they even made it through the war.

He knew he should provide heirs, and honestly? After his last time with Annabeth, he was looking forward to it.

An image of a small boy or girl, with gray eyes and dark hair, or blond hair and green eyes, flashed through his mind, and his heart clenched with anticipation.

Almost like she knew what he was thinking, Annabeth curled into him, her tail curving around his.

Snuggling closer to her, ignoring the look sent to him by his brother (who would tease him mercilessly later) he tried to enjoy the bliss while it lasted.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was training with Percy when the dignitary, Nobleman Tai, as I found out his name was, came back for our answer.

Thalia was fuming mad, and for the sake of being somewhat polite, Triton was in charge of keeping her far, far away from the room where we were meeting.

Nobleman Tai sat down, his eyes flashing from face to face.

I had to keep my dignity intact and try not to flip him off.

"What is your answer?"

Poseidon stepped forward, trying to maintain some kind of semblance of calm, but he held his trident in front of him menacingly, like, _I will kill you if you step any closer_.

Amphitrite was on edge as well.

Percy looked calm, but I could feel his emotions in my heart. He was upset, nervous, scared, and furious. It took my breath away.

"Tell Oceanus we appreciate his consideration, but we have to decline his generous offer."

I mentally scoffed.

Generous my fabulous ass.

Nobleman Tai looked like he expected as much.

Shrugging, he stood up.

"Well then, say goodbye to your mortal friends."

Then he threw something down on the table again.

With a strange sense of deja vu, I looked down and almost vomited.

It was Jason's necklace from camp.

The ten beads stared up at me, and I tried not to notice there was blood on it.

Nobleman Tai bowed and then departed.

I sat down hard on the chair behind me, and Percy hovered over me.

"He wasn't lying. He really had Jason and Jackson and Jasper…"

Percy cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"We're going to get them back."

"But he said he'd kill them!"

Poseidon spoke up then.

"They are the only leverage that Oceanus has against us right now. He wouldn't kill them, not until he had to."

I tried to stay calm and take deep breaths, but I couldn't.

All I could think of was my twin brothers, who didn't know me anymore, being tortured and killed.

Jason…oh god, what would this do to Thalia?

Taking one more breath, I said, "I want to be part of the rescue party."

Obviously, Percy opened his mouth to protest, but then he shut it and sighed.

"I guess there is nothing I can say to change your mind."

"Damn straight."

Poseidon let out a little laugh and then motioned to the table.

"Well, we better get Thalia and Triton back here. Looks like we have a rescue mission to perform."

* * *

><p><strong>And guess who comes in next chapter?<strong>

**APOLLO! **

**Que the dramatic fight for Thalia's love!**

**This is your LAST CHANCE to vote in my poll on who get's to be with Thalia. I cannot count reviews, I'm sorry, so if you want a say, GO VOTE RIGHT NOW! GO GO GO GO GO!**

**Thank you so much and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, sorry for abandoning you guys! It's so hard to keep an updating schedule with school and all that fun stuff. **

**Anyway, kind of a short chapter, but there is some action, and the next one should be up soonish..**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day!**

* * *

><p><em>If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone<em>

_I'd stand up and punch their mouth_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know_

_Better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

"First thing we need to do, is call in some reinforcements."

Thalia had been brought back into the room, and had just been staring at the necklace in her hands for about an hour. Then, she had snapped back into it and had thrown herself into the rescue mission.

"Who?"

Poseidon laughed.

"Do you think we're the only gods here?"

Thinking back to my lessons on Greek Mythology in college, I just looked at him in shock.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Even ones who are strictly Roman?"

"Most of them are half Greek and half Roman, but those who are only Roman still have their own persona almost."

I shook my head. I can't wrap my mind around this at once.

"OK, so who are we calling in?"

"Apollo."

Triton looked to Thalia in shock and a little bit of hurt. Thalia, being the oblivious idiot that she was, just pushed on.

"He knew what was going on. He can help."

Percy raised an eyebrow at his brother, but didn't say anything.

"OK…who else?"

They tossed around ideas of the gods and goddesses that might be able to help, including Athena, Ares, Artemis, even Zeus, which was a huge step.

Apparently the other gods, let alone Poseidon's brother, couldn't go into another's domain without being invited. They had to be challenged or asked to join a fight.

I could tell just by looking at Thalia that she was on shaky ground right now. Her lips were pursed close together, and her eyes were glassy looking. She kept tugging on a stand of her hair, and the necklace was clasped in the other hand.

I stood up and walked (swam really) over to her, and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Come on. You need to get some rest, and we need to talk."

Thalia opened her mouth to protest, but I pulled her out of the room while the others were still talking.

We had only made it about thirty feet away from the room when Thalia burst into tears.

Half-expecting this, I pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my shoulder.

Thalia almost never cried. She was always the stone in our friendship.

But this was something different; this was her brother. She thought he was gone, and now she knew that he was alive for all these years and was now being held captive underwater by the man who wanted to kill us all.

"Shh, Thalia, it's OK…it's OK."

Thalia shook her head before I even finished my sentence.

"I thought he was d-d-dead! I let it him go, I m-moved on, and he has been here, t-t-tortured or even worse! I has p-promised him I would always p-protect him and look! He, he must thing I ab-abandoned him! He, he must hate me!"

Her voice cracked several times, before she continued to sob.

"Your brother could never hate you. Being siblings is a bond that cannot shatter."

Thalia and I turned and saw Triton standing in the hall, and Thalia bit her lip to keep the tears in.

Triton looked conflicted, like he didn't know wether to comfort her or let me keep the job.

In the end, it was decided for him.

A colossal BOOM from the other side of the wall made us all fall.

"ANNABETH!"

Suddenly, Percy had materialized before me, spear in hand and gear half on.

A tall man with blond hair and bright eyes skidded to a stop behind him, with legs. It was strange how it looked weird to me now. His eyes latched on Thalia and Triton snarled under his breath.

I was going to have to tease her about it later.

"Oceanus is attacking! Athena and Apollo are fighting right now, and Ares is trying to secure the perimeter, but they are moving to quickly! You need to get - "

BOOM!

Percy was thrown from my grip and I was shoved to the floor, pinned down by something heavy.

"Well, well, well…I guess this is you're bonded, Perseus?"

I turned my head a little to the left and saw the man out of the corner of my eye.

He was tall, green tinged skin and dark blue hair. His eyes were empty sockets with what looked like pearls in them.

Clasped in one hand was a sword, and in the other hand was me. He had ever changing legs, from tail to tentacles to even what looked like jellyfish stingers.

Honestly? I thought I was going to be sick.

Percy was tensed, and for a moment, he wasn't _my _Percy. He was someone deadly, a mythical creature of the deep who would go to no bounds to kill and protect the ones he loved.

I tried struggling against Oceanus' grip; but whatever he had been eating for breakfast, it was making him stronger than hell, because I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

A small voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Thalia screamed, _You're Katara you moron! BEND!_

I reached out for the water, and it seemed to swirl beneath me fingertips, the power I never knew I possessed.

Slowly, I somehow managed to slide in a current behind me, strong enough to smack Oceanus down.

He anticipated it though.

"Little girl, I'm the one who was originally in the ocean. You think your pithy attempts are going to sway me?"

"No, but I sure as hell am."

And then I aimed my tail for the one spot I knew all men were vulnerable in.

Turns out mermen were too.

Oceanus winced, barely letting me go, but enough for me to push some water through us and throw him back.

"You little bitch…"

Percy was there suddenly, pushing me back and hurrying us away from him, spear classed in his hands.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

That voice…the last time I had heard it, he had been three.

I whirled around, quick enough to startle Percy, and gasped in horror.

There, in the grips of Oceanus, was Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Jealous and fighting over Thalia from Apollo and Triton, the poll is still up to vote! Remember, I CANNOT count review! Also, some more fighting and the reason why Oceanus needs mortals is shown!<strong>

**Please keep reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick Note! I have mixed up Oceanus and Cessiphus, but here is the short version: **

**It was originally Cessiphus that was attacking them, and then it came to light that he had employed Oceanus to help him. But yeah, sorry for the mix up!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating...some of my grades dropped and I have been limited in my computer time. Also, I am in the middle of the freaking Storm Sandy so I keep jumping every time the lights flicker. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"NOT MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"<p>

Jackson, whom I haven't seen since he was three, looked terrified.

Oceanus smirked, a smirk that made my blood boil.

"Well, agree to marry me and I will. Or do you want me to bring his twin into this too? Or your friend's brother? His death was easy to fake."

Suddenly, Thalia was rushing him. Her hands were in claws, and her eyes were wild, feral.

Oceanus wasn't expecting it, that was for damn sure, otherwise Thalia would be in little pieces on the bottom of the ocean floor.

She slashed four cuts down the side of his face, knocking him backwards and flat onto the floor, and Thalia pounce, holding him down with one hand, the other hand with a dagger poised at his face.

_"Where is my brother?!" _

Dead silence.

A thick god, with scars and a leather jacket (no tail) let out a small laugh. He had appeared next to Thalia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Down, little girl. If I didn't know any better, I would think you wee my daughter. Let me take it from here."

Assuming that it was Ares and still having some sanity of mind, Thalia backed down, but not without slamming her dagger into Oceanus' shoulder. He didn't cry out in pain, but he winced.

Thalia stalked back to me and cross her arms.

Triton and Apollo were staring at her in a mix of shock and adoration.

Ares had his hand on Oceanus' shoulder, eyes smoldering like live flames.

Huh. A powerful titan crumbling under pain. Wonders will never cease.

"I have an oracle on my side."

Percy scoffed.

"On your side? More like you kidnapped her."

I remembered vaguely that the oracle in greek mythology was almost always a young girl.

Suddenly remembering Jackson, I cast my eyes around, trying to find him.

He was sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed. When he was thrown backwards he must have hit his head on something, knocking him out.

Hurrying over to his side, I didn't pay attention to Oceanus' interrogation.

I hungrily stared at his face, brushing honey blond hair away from his face.

Jackson and Jasper had grown up not knowing me. I grew up with that.

When they were small, I used to be welcome (well, tolerated) in the house. Now, it would have been a miracle for me to get within three miles of them.

I used to send letters, small gifts on holidays, but they were never answered, sometimes sent back. The message couldn't have been louder, and eventually I gave up.

It stayed with me though; my brothers who never knew me growing up with lies or worse, not even knowing they had a sister.

I wrapped my arms around Jackson's shoulders and hugged him tight, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'll make this right. I promise."

* * *

><p>Percy helped me bring Jackson into our sleeping quarters. Since he had my blood, he was allowed in.<p>

I sat on the bed with him, just watching him.

Percy left to go witness the interrogation, but then came back and filled me in.

"Cessiphus does have a grudge, and so does Oceanus. They teamed up together."

I sighed.

"What is the old saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Percy sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yup. But there's more. Oceanus is only as powerful as the life he takes. That's why there are so many creatures being killed. He's sucking the life force out of them. Then, he's turned to humans. As far as we know, the only ones he's keeping alive, as per instructions by Cessiphus, are your brothers, a female oracle, and Thalia's brother."

"Where was Cessiphus in all this mess?"

Percy shrugged.

"Probably going after Apollo, or maybe he wasn't even here. You know how cowardly the big bullies are when actually faced with confrontation."

I nodded.

"So, how long do you think Thalia is going to remain oblivious to the fact that both Apollo and my brother are in love with her?"

This time I laughed. Percy smiled, happy that he had pulled me out of my funk.

He always knew what to do to make me feel better.

"I don't know. In a way, I kind of want her to end up with Triton, because then we really will be sisters, but it's up to her."

Percy wrapped his other arm around me and kissed my shoulder.

I'm ashamed to say I shivered.

"I can't wait until this all dies down and our mating ceremony will be performed."

I turned a little, so my tail was laying over his, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tell me about it. What's going to happen at our mating ceremony? Is it like a wedding?"

Percy smiled, eyes far away.

"No…it's not really like a mortal wedding. It take place in a temple, and a high priest cements the bond. When that happens, we are more tightly intertwined. I can read your thoughts when you open them to me, and you can read mine. We are both more powerful. I can't wait to see how your water properties expand. You will hold all the knowledge that I hold, and the training I went through. You will be strong and powerful and perfect. Then again, I already knew that."

I melted.

I leaned forward and kissed him deeply, before then hugging him tight.

"I can't wait until we're bonded."

**Ok, short filler chapter…hoped it helped some confusion, but next chapter is coming up soon, and that one will have more action!**

**Also, poll is going to close on Friday for voting for your favorite couple! Remember, I CANNOT take votes via reviews. I wish I could, but I can't. **

**Thank you all so much for putting up with me! Please keep reviewing and voting!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um, hi? **

**Sorry I have been MIA, I have been studying for hell week, and exams are over tomorrow! So, I took a break (that was an hour long) and finished this chapter! **

**Still, it is a little rushed, but I'm sorry about that. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>When I say I love you, please believe it's true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry. Cause the day I'll be saying that would be the day I die.<em>

* * *

><p>I was alone in the room when Jackson woke up.<p>

He jerked, shooting up into sitting position and then flinching back when he saw me.

I had half expected that.

Percy had showed me how to changed my tail into two human legs; I had a feeling Jackson would have felt better being with someone who looked human.

I had cast a small bit of Mist on him, just so he could breath and move and see underwater, but no tail. I think he would have had a heart attack if he had woken up and saw he had a tail.

"Shh, Jackson, you're fine. You're safe."

"Who are you!? And how do you know my name?!"

I sighed.

"This is going to be hard to explain Jackson, but I'm your sister."

He was dead still for a minute. His eyes were staring at me, flickering up and down my face as if to see if I was lying or not. I kept looking him right in the eyes, my body relaxed.

"Annabeth?"

Now it was _my _turn to be shocked.

"How did you know my name?"

Jackson sat up straighter, curling his legs underneath him.

"Mom and Dad never spoke of you…but I was looking in the attic once, for a baby picture for my school yearbook. I found a box at the end that I opened, and you're pictures were in it. I didn't know who you were, but when I asked Dad about it, he confessed I had a sister who had died in a car accident when I was little. Something seemed off about it, so I looked online and saw your Facebook. I never said anything after that, not even to Jasper."

I sighed.

"Dad and your mother remarried when I was still a child. My father never loved me that much. He and my mother met young, and when she died, she left him with a daughter he never wanted. When I was old enough to be on my own, they kicked me out, told me never to darken their doorstep again. I didn't want to leave you and Jasper, but I had to."

Jackson looked startled, like that side of his parents was a side he had never know existed before.

I felt bad, darkening his image of his parents, but he needed to know the truth. I couldn't lie and tell him I didn't care for him and his brother enough to stay; he needed to know I loved them, still did.

"Why didn't you ever come back for us?"

Deep in his voice, I could hear the hurt.

Smiling a sad smile, I reached out and ran a hand through his hair, the same way that I did when he was a baby.

"Because you needed them more than you needed me.

* * *

><p>It took a while to explain the whole story, from the beginning of why I was never around his whole childhood to the bonding of me and Percy to the war that was going on. Then, when he was all caught up to speed, I bought him to the tactics room and we got down to business.<p>

Well, except Triton and Apollo. They were having a 'manly' staring contest over the top of Thalia's head, where she couldn't see them.

Percy and I had to avert our eyes; we kept wanting to burst out laughing.

Thalia was completely oblivious, so concentrated she was on finding Jason. She had a fire in her eyes like she was ready to take on the whole army.

Jackson looked a little shocked with everything that had been happening. He kept playing with his fingers, something he used to do as a child when he was nervous.

The thought of Jasper, alone now, without his twin in a place where others were being killed made me through myself into planning more.

Headquarters for Team Evil constantly moved. According to Jackson, they didn't stay in one place for more than three days at a time.

Eventually, we managed to pinpoint an location, but the raid would have to be that night.

"I don't like this." I said at large to the table, uneasily looking over everyone.

"I know…but we don't have time to wait."

I sighed, crossing my legs. I needed to get Percy to show me how to turn my legs back into a tail.

Poseidon turned and looked at me, before turning to look to his son.

"I think you and Annabeth should have your bonding today."

Percy nodded, looking at me without the slightest trace of shock.

I, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Why so soon? I'm not complaining, but…"

Amphitrite pipped in.

"I know you are going to be fighting. Percy doesn't like it, but I would love to see him try to keep you here. Right now, if our sources are true, you are invaluable to the fighting efforts. We need you and Percy to be at the top of your games. We will have a more public ceremony when this all dies down, but we will do it as soon as possible, if you are comfortable with it."

I turned to Thalia, and she gave me a nearly invisible nod.

Triton had a somber look on his face, and it looked so out of place on him.

Percy met my eyes, and just like that, I knew what they were saying was true.

I had only known him for a short time, but I already loved him. I loved the way his hair fell in his face, the way he moved, the way muscle bunched under his tan skin, the look in his eyes right before he kissed me.

I would do anything to keep him safe.

"How do we do this?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, it starts with 'Cleansing.'<p>

As soon as Percy and I agreed, I was allowed to kiss him once and whisper a few words before Thalia and Amphitrite whisked me away to the pools.

They were reserved for the female maters, to prepare mentally to face their life ahead of them. Because this was a shorted, crash course version of a mating ceremony, I just washed my hair (I will never get over the bathing in the ocean bit) and toweled off, the smell of salt and sun sticking to my skin.

Thalia was combing my hair, following the instructions that Amphitrite was barking at her, while she herself painted something on my arms in pale blue ink.

"They aren't permanent. Just semi. Percy will have matching ones. They represent fertility, luck, love, and wealth."

I looked down at the patterns, so strange against my skin.

When that was done, I was shown how to transform my legs back to a tail, and then put in a tunic, pale white but embroidered with pale gold thread.

"It's taken from some rare seaweed. Only the royal family is allowed to wear them for a mating ceremony."

"How many mating ceremonies have there been?"

Amphitrite shrugged.

"We have several mating ceremonies. The one we are going to perform for you and Percy is rare, because you know about the life bond. But we have other bonding ceremonies, between a man and a woman, like a marriage. They go through the same thing, but they wear white with red embroidery, and they don't have the tattoos."

Thalia had just finished pinning up her hair, and pulled on the pale gold tunic that had been laid out for her.

"What do I have to do in this?"

Amphitrite was painting some more tattoos above my right eye, one that curved down the side of my face and my neck, over my shoulder and shoulder blade.

"You just say you accept him. The priest can perform the magic that will cement your bond. Two will have to stand up to be your 'Guides,' but I think Thalia and Triton have that down."

Thalia looked up when she heard her name.

"What are Guides?"

Amphitrite smiled a little at Thalia's wary tone, but answered seriously.

"You are almost like witnesses, godparents if you will. If Annabeth or Percy were to fall in battle, you would raise their children, or take in Percy or Annabeth when they need it."

Thalia smiled at me.

"So, just like if you were getting married to a normal boy."

I rolled my eyes, carful not to move too much and move the designs drying on my skin like henna.

"Normal is overrated."

* * *

><p><strong>Bagh. Very segmented, rough, choppy, and just...urgh. I don't like this chapter that much. <strong>

**But I felt bad for leaving you hanging! **

**Next chapter is the mating ceremony with a twist! **

**Please review, even though this chapter really doesn't deserve it! **

**P.S. Anyone else excited for Rise of the Guardians? Tumblr is going nuts, seriously...**


	19. RIP Newtown

Hey Guys.

I don't know if most of you have heard, but there was a shooting in Newtown, CT, in an Elementary school.

27 people were killed, 20 of them being young children no older than eight. This hit close to home for me because of some cousins I'm close to being that age.

Also, I am near that school...and we were put on lockdown. Some of my friend's siblings were in that school during the shooting and they didn't know if they were OK or not (they are not, but at the time it was scary).

Right now, I'm going to be retreating a little from FanFiction, as it is hard to write through grief. Usually this is what I turn to, but every time I open up a draft to write I think about those innocent lives that were lost.

I wanted to write something poignant and moving, a oneshot or something, to show respect to those who were killed...but how can you when you feel shattered inside?

There are no words for it.

I am not writing this to make a statement on guns, or on school security, so please don't review saying it. This is a time to come together, not to debate. There will be time for that later, just grieve now.

No matter what your religion is, please keep the family and friends of these people in your thoughts and prayers.

Remember the kids who were too young to die, the teachers, especially Victoria Soto, who hid their kids and lied to protect them.

Heaven gained 27 beautiful, perfect angels who will be missed dearly.

Rest In Peace:

Charlotte Bacon (6)

Daniel Barden (7)

Rachel Davino (29)

Olivia Engel (6)

Josephine Gay (7)

Ana M. Marquez-Greene (6)

Dylan Hockley (6)

Dawn Hocksprung (47)

Madeleine F. Hsu (6)

Catherine V. Hubbard (6)

Chase Kowalski (7)

Jesse Lewis (6)

James Mattioli (6)

Grace McDonnell (7)

Anne Marie Murphy (52)

Emilie Parker (6)

Jack Pinto (6)

Noah Pozner (6)

Caroline Previdi (6)

Jessica Rekos (6)

Avielle Richman (6)

Lauren Russeau (30)

Mary Sherlach (56)

Victoria Soto (27)

Benjamin Wheeler (6)

Allison N. Wyatt (6)


	20. Chapter 19

**So...please don't kill me! **

**I know I have been out of it, but in my defense...I have nothing. I'm sorry. **

**Well, first update of the new year! I know this chapter is short, but please bear with me! **

* * *

><p><em>Elmo once said, "Me love me blanky in the whole world. Me sad if me blanky would go away. But if you lose your blanky, me give up my blanky for you cause that's how much me loves you."<em>

* * *

><p>I was lead through the labyrinth of halls until I was outside, going down a small path to the temple.<p>

The tattoos looked so cool next to the white and gold of my tunic, the gray in my tail making it all come together.

Thalia was holding my hand, a reassuring presence.

When I was younger, and thought about my wedding, I had thought about something medium sized, in the country, maybe on a vineyard. I would wear a simple white dress, and be so happy I would burst. My parents would be nice for the day, and Jackson and Jasper would walk me down the aisle to the faceless man I would marry.

Now I threw that idea out the window.

This mating ceremony was better than I could have hoped.

Jackson was waiting for us at the entrance of the temple, shirtless, dressed only in a thick gold belt and now he had a tail, which he didn't look happy about.

"You look…pretty," he finished lamely.

I smiled a little at him and hugged him, careful not to smudge some of the still-wet ink.

"Thank you. You know now about the Guides, right?"

Jackson nodded, a little bitter I could tell for not being chosen.

"I don't want this life for you Jackson. As soon as you're safe and we have Jasper, you two are going right home to Dad and your mom. If I can find a way to wipe your memories, I will."

Jackson looked shocked, and before he could open his mouth to protest, I cut him off.

"I am not letting you live with these memories. You're safer without me. You can live a normal life without me in the picture."

And they could. I had thought about this all day. I didn't want Jackson and Jasper to fear the ocean, to wonder whatever happened to the sister and the world they had stumbled into by accident.

"What about you? Don't you wanna run screaming from this madhouse?"

I smiled a thin smile.

"No. I'm better prepared for this…I have Percy, and a purpose. But I don't want this for you. Call me hypocrite, but I want you to have a normal life. I want you to be happy."

Jackson didn't say anything, just searched my face for something.

"Will I forget I have you as a sister?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know."

I really did. I was going to make it so he believed he had never had a sister; I had died in a car crash, or in a choking accident…something.

He would never know I was alive.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the temple, I honestly thought I was going to pass out.<p>

This was how I imaged some really devout religious people felt when they walked into the Sistine Chapel in Italy. The feeling of awe at being in front of something so huge, so monumental, something that personified your faith and your love.

Triton was waiting for us at the beginning of the aisles, which would normally hold people.

He was dressed the same way that Jackson was, only his vest was a little more intricate.

And down the aisle, standing by a podium from which I guess their version of a priest was standing, was Percy.

He was covered in tattoos like I was, the ink looking different against his dark skin. His eyes were burning into mine, and more than anything, I wanted to be alone with him and kiss him.

Thalia wrapped an arm through mine and lead me down the aisle, and then placed my hand in Percy's hand.

"She's my best friend, basically my sister. You break her heart, I break your face."

I laughed at little at her comment, but I knew she was being one hundred percent serious.

Percy looked a little scared of her in the moment, but he took my hand and pulled me up onto the alter, where Poseidon and Triton were waiting.

Thalia took the place to my left, standing guard over me like she had all my life.

Casting one look over my shoulder, I saw Jackson and Amphitrite standing behind me, each with encouraging smiles on their faces.

The monk/priest had his head in the shadows of his robes; I was unable to see any part of his face.

Chanting in another language (that I understood in the deepest part of my heart), the words flooded around me, almost gaining a life of their own.

_We gather to bond these two. May they be with each other always, and may their hearts never wander alone._

Percy turned to me and whispered in the same language, _I will always be there to protect you, provide for you, support you, heal you, and be your friend. In this moment I take you as my mate now and forevermore._

My eyes filled up with tears, and I whispered back in English, "I will always be there to support you, help you, protect you in anyway I can. I will be with you even if the whole world stands against you. I take you as my mate, now and forevermore."

Taking my hand, the priest took my hand and pricked my finger, letting some of the blood mix in a small goblet they held in their hands. He did the same to Percy, letting the blood mix in the liquid (the irony of a liquid in a cup under the sea was in the back of my mind).

Passing the cup to Percy, he tied out hands together, and we both drank from the cup; I tried not to think about the thought of drinking blood.

When it was done, there was a rush, starting at the crown of my head and rushing down my spine, through my arms and down my tail. My eyesight sharpened, my spine was straighter, and more than anything, I felt powerful.

Percy looked at me with the gentlest look in his eyes, and cradled my face gently in his hands.

I had no such qualms, and I reached up to his head, and dragged it down to mine in a fierce kiss.

For that one moment, everything was right in my world.

I was wrapped in his arms and he was holding me against his chest and kissing me like he was never going to stop.

And that was alright with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for the previous reviews and thank you so much! Please review some more!<strong>

**Did you guys like the bonding scene?**


	21. Chapter 20

_Persecuted, but not forsaken; cast down, but not destroyed _

_- 2 Corinthians 4:9_

* * *

><p>All too soon Percy and I were rushed out of the temple and to our rooms to change into battle gear.<p>

"You know, I am a little put out that we're not going to have our proper honeymoon," I said as I laced up the sides of my armor.

Percy came up behind me and his hands took the place, tying it up a lot quicker than I could ever hope to do. When he looked up at me, his eyes were twinkling and there was a smirk on his face.

"Let's focus on getting through this battle alive."

"Yeah, well, this battle is going to be over by the time I get into all this armor."

Percy laughed and kissed the top of my head before going back over to his side of the room and pulling on some more armor.

Because he was going to be on the front lines (something I was not pleased about) he was putting on more than I was. I was being put on the sidelines (something else I was not pleased about) with the medics and helpers to fill in the gaps where we would be needed.

Apparently we would be fighting on some big field like they did in the olden days.

I strapped my dagger to my left arm, a thin sword to my waist, and another couple of throwing knives around the free space.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I turned to see Percy looking at me through the reflection in the mirror he was standing in front of.

"Is there anyway I can convince you to stay in the tower and help with the maneuvering?"

"Nice try. If you're going into battle, then so am I."

Knowing all he wanted to do was keep me safe, I swam over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'll be safe. I promise."

Percy sighed and leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I had to remind myself we were going to be going off to battle soon, because as soon as his lips touched mine I was gone.

"I'm holding you to that promise, because as soon as this is over and we rescue your brother and solve everything, I'm finding a bed in a room with a door with many locks, and I am not letting you out for a long, _long_ time."

I was about to tackle him into the bed (screw everything, literally) when Triton knocked on the door.

"Sorry to break up this little lover…thing, but Dad wants us all to meet. Thalia is already there, and she's freaking out because we got another message that if we don't call off this attack, they're going to kill Jason."

I sighed.

"OK, find the others and I'll go calm her down. When she's angry, she gets…difficult."

"I know."

I raised an eyebrow at him, not even thinking too much on the love-stuck look.

Percy shot me a look over Triton's shoulder, a cross between amusement and slight horror, like he knew where the conversation with his twin was going to go.

All the mermen in the hall were running around grabbing spears, and the mermaids were making sure that the children were kept safe in the palace.

Thalia was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. Apollo was hovering over her, but he had a bruise on his arm, so I had a feeling that he had gotten too close and she had lashed out.

"Thals."

Thalia jerked when she hear me call her, but she didn't stop pacing.

"Thalia, talk to me…"

"If he gets killed, there is going to be no where on this planet where he can hide from me."

I was saved from having to respond to that when Apollo, Triton, Percy and his father came out of the room behind us. Amphitrite came as well, but she wasn't dressed for battle.

She must have seen my questioning look because she smiled and said, "I'm staying behind with the healers to make sure that the defenses stay up around the castle and to help all wounded."

One less person I would have to worry about being in the thick of battle.

Poseidon lead us out of the maze of hallways.

I was right behind him for a good portion of the time until Percy grabbed my hand and held me back from the others.

When I turned to look at him, I could tell he was worrying about the battle again.

Before I could say anything, an explosion happened right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Without thinking, I turned and shielded Annabeth with my body, letting my back take the brunt of the explosion.

Ares cursed loudly, saying out loud, "This isn't what Oceanus told us!"

Athena, her gray eyes flashing, jerked from the hole in the wall she had been thrown into.

"You forget that Cessiphus has a hand in the planning too!"

Ares cursed in Greek and fought himself forward, throwing himself into the fray.

Annabeth looked up from where she was in my arms, her arms and muscles tensed and ready for a fight.

Something didn't seem right here…

Athena reached into a small bag on her waist and drew something out, throwing it to me.

"You need this! Send her to find Oceanus in the dungeons, something isn't right here!"

On instinct, Annabeth grabbed what Athena had thrown through the air, and made a puzzled face when she realized what it was.

"A hat?"

I pulled her down some more halls, our backs against a wall.

"Athena knows something is wrong too…come on, I need to get on the battlefield and you need to get to the dungeons."

She shot me a look, a cross between shock and total denial.

"What? Why?"

Not even answering her, because I knew she would understand in a moment, I shoved her in the doorway that would lead to the dungeons.

"I can't explain it right now, but I'll send you a message through our connection."

I could feel her frustration in the marrow of my bones, but also the acceptance.

Leaning down and giving her a bruising kiss, I whispered, "I love you so much. Be safe."

Annabeth whispered back, "If you get yourself killed, I am going to be very angry with you."

I let out a weak laugh before I turned and hurried back to the battlefield, all the while trying so hard to not turn around and take her back in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, yeah...sorry for not updating (I have to say that way too often).<strong>

**I am sorry to say that we are coming to the end of this! I think maybe five more chapters and then an epilogue, but I will still be writing!**

**This chapter was fun to write, especially the bantering. And I promise, after my exam week, I will post the next chapter, which is typed, just needs to be edited! Expect an update Thursday!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming!**


	22. Chapter 21

_Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all of it's pupils._

_ -Louis Hector Burlioz._

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I had to admit, I was ready to bean my new husband over the head with something.

But on the under hand, I knew that he was just trying to send me where I needed to be.

Following my instincts, I hurried down the long stairs. The only thing I was sure of was that I had to get to Oceanus and convince him to tell me his evil plan.

If the villains in all the movies I watch were any indication, this might be easier than I was thinking.

While I was hurrying along, I looked at the hat Athena (I think it was her…) had thrown at me.

A regular hat, with the logo of the New York Yankees on it.

I sighed, putting it on my hair and pulling my ponytail through it.

A small shiver went down my back, but I didn't pay attention to it.

It took longer than it should have, but I eventually came to the prison. I could tell because of the thrum of magic in my bones, and the sight of cells.

I didn't pause too much to examine the occupants, most of which just seemed to be mermen and maids. I guessed they were there because of other crimes.

Deeper in the hallway, shrouded in shadows and the scent of pain and evil, was Oceanus.

He was sitting with his left hand shackled to the wall, his back straight and his face empty of emotion, with a regal look all about him.

His eyes jerked up, searching through the bars of his cell.

"Whoever is there, take off your shroud of invisibility."

Confusion seeped through me. What was he talking about?

Then I realized that he wasn't able to see me…

The cap! The cap that Athena had given me! There was a reason she had given it to me, to get to see Oceanus without being seen.

I schooled my features into a mask of boredom, before pulling off the cap.

Oceanus stared for a moment before smirking at me.

"So, the princess is here to grace me with her presence. From your tattoos, I say that you're now the mate of the prince. Congratulations."

Without beating around the bush, I said in the coldest voice I could muster, "What the holy hell are you and Cessiphus planning."

_Make sure you give him no implications of fear. Be cold and remote._

Percy voice rang through my head, but I didn't jump. If anything, it gave me more comfort knowing that he was there.

Oceanus sighed, standing up in one fluid motion. He was thicker and taller than I was, but I didn't let his size intimidate me.

"I guess you're not all beauty, aren't you little one?"

Growing up blond, I had been used to these kinds of cracks.

I kept silent, my nerves still jangling.

Oceanus walked as close to the bars as he could with his arm chained. It took every ounce of my willpower to not back down.

"You're not a fighter, you're not a warrior. You have spunk, but you don't have the power most royals wield. So what are you doing here little one?"

His words were edged with malice and fake pity.

_Don't listen to him. You're stronger than he is._

I let Percy's words soothe me, and I sent out a wave of gratitude to Percy.

"You're stalling. Answer the damn question."

Oceanus smirked, reaching his hand into the pocket of his robe and pulling out something.

"You're naive, little one, if you think I will tell you anything."

Frustration boiled over, but I refused to let it show.

"Then tell me where my brother is. What do you and Cessiphus want from us?"

Oceanus smirked, turning his head back around and made to sit back down.

Fury ripped through me, and without thinking, I twisted my arms, making the water hold him agains the wall, slamming him there a couple of times before I looked into his shocked eyes.

"Tell. Me."

Oceanus didn't answer me, but he didn't make a snarky remark.

With a twitch of my fingers, his arms became splayed out to his side, fingers flailing.

"Talk."

Oceanus grinned, his face contorting like it wasn't a facial expression he used a lot.

"You doxy, you are beneath me. But impressive display of power."

This time, I could feel Percy's snarl in the back of my mind, and I twisted my hands again.

With a sickening popping noise, one of his fingers popped out of place. Oceanus eyes tightened in pain, but he made no sound.

"If you don't want the next one to be your spine, I suggest spilling everything."

"You don't strike me as the kind who would torture to get what she wanted."

This comment, unlike the others, didn't have the undertone of insult.

"You don't know me at all."

Oceanus cocked his head, but then he spoke.

"There was an oracle…she foretold about two women who would fall into our world, wielding power uncommon to mortals. Her exact words were,

**To the land of water and blue, **

**Come ladies by the two, **

**Each holding power unlike any other, **

**Each bound by love of a brother. **

**The gods will fall to their knees, **

**These women betrayed or pleased."**

Those words struck a cord deep within myself. They were timeless, old, and very dangerous.

"Thalia and I…"

Oceanus nodded his head, respect in his eyes, buried under some other emotions I couldn't figure out.

I snapped out of my thoughts before narrowing my eyes.

"There are normally four stanzas to prophecies. What are you hiding?"

I knew one day my love of Mythology would pay off.

Oceanus raised one eyebrow, but then muttered, "**Good or evil will win, The price being a death of kin**."

Fear unlike anything I've ever known rushed through me.

Percy, Triton, Thalia, Jason, Jasper, Jackson…so many who could die.

Oceanus stared at me without pity.

"So, that's why you kidnapped Jason, Jackson and Jasper…"

Oceanus didn't say anything, but I could tell my guess was right.

"What else are you not telling me?"

Oceanus sighed, before saying, "The word 'kin' in this context isn't brother or betrothed. It's offspring."

My whole world exploded in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I would update on Thursday! Exams are over, which means that I will be updating ALL OF THE STORIES! *fist in the air*<strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**For those of you who watch the Vampire Dairies, I picture Oceanus as Joseph Morgan, the one who plays Klaus. The personality matches, doesn't it? :D**

**I pulled those facts in here about prophecies and the term of kin in this out of a hat. I was too lazy to check. **

**Anyone else get what's going on? :)**

**Also, I am on Tumblr! Name is ILove2Write13, same as on here. Please go follow me!**


	23. Chapter 22

**To clear some things up, Annabeth is only about a few days pregnant. This came from when they did the 'pre-cementing' of their bond, about a week ago. The only reason she knows she is pregnant is because of the prophecy. So that's why she's had no symptoms or anything. **

**Also, high rating on the language in this chapter. Just seemed like something Thalia would say. **

* * *

><p><em>"Because if we can't save the world you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."<em>

_-Tony Stark, Avengers_

* * *

><p>With nothing but a hurried "thank you" over my shoulders, I slipped the hat back on my head and ran out of there.<p>

Since I knew Thalia hadn't been with a man lately (I hadn't been kicked out of the apartment, and I knew she was too focused on Jason right now) it meant that it was me.

I was pregnant.

My hand drifted down to my abdomen, and all I could think was, "Holy shit."

This is what all the fighting was about? The power that Thalia and I would hold? The power that _I _held?

My child? Percy and my child?

Goddamnit, now that I had all the puzzle pieces, everything made sense.

Oceanus and Cessiphus knew that Thalia and I were going to come into this world soon. They knew from an Oracle.

They both wanted revenge for different reasons, and this was the perfect time to strike.

Percy and I were life-bonded. One dies and the other dies. How much easier could it be to take out a royal? We handed it to them on a silver platter.

The price that was going to be paid was the death of my child, another heir to the throne...

I careened out of the stairway and ran pell-mill to the battlefield, where I could hear the sound of fighting.

I launched myself over blockades, only stopping when I stood on a balcony overseeing everything.

My eyes roved frantically until I found the tousled head of Percy, dispatching enemy soldiers with an effortless arch of his sword.

_PERCY!_ I called through our connection, putting every ounce of desperation in my word.

His head jerked, looking up to where I was.

_What's going on!?_

I frantically ran through the entire conversation I had through my mind, and I saw the widening of his eyes when he got what had been happening.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight, and I whirled around, my knife drawn and ready to strike.

I was assuming it was Cessiphus.

He was humanoid from his waist up, his bottom half squid tentacles, but changing from tail to legs to tentacles. I had to look away, or I would get dizzy.

"So this is the little harlot who is carrying an heir to the throne."

Steadying myself, I hissed back, "I dare you to call me a harlot again."

Cessiphus smirked, barely concealed power making the water around his head warp.

"And she has spunk as well."

Suddenly, there was a skidding noise as Thalia was pulled onto the balcony by an invisible force.

Needless to say, Thalia was cursing the entire way.

She was thrown over to my side, hitting the balcony railing. I reached out to steady her, all the while keeping an eye on Cessiphus.

"Now, we can end this."

Thalia snarled, "What the hell are you smoking!?"

Cessiphus cocked his head at her, and said, "You don't know the power the two of you wield. In our world, killing one means taking their power, and I shall kill both of you and claim the power for myself."

His eyes snapped to me and he said, "Well, I guess I will be taking the power of four, including your child and life-bonded."

Thalia sucked in a deep breath when she heard 'child.'

"Oceanus was a fool for thinking that I wouldn't dispatch of him when I had the chance. He was also a fool for wanting to kill your brothers, when they are such a force to be reckoned with."

"What have you done with them!?"

Cessiphus shrugged.

"Your brother, the twin, is rotting away in a cell, along with the blue-eyed one. And if you two don't co-operate, they will die just as surely as you will."

Thalia was literally vibrating with fury, her eyes glowing an almost obscene blue.

"You just try it."

Cessiphus smirked, reaching into a sheath on his side and pulling out a wicked looking knife.

"It's too bad you have to die…you would have made a fine warrior wife for me."

Without thinking, I charged him, water responding to my demands and my knife out of my sheath.

Pain lanced through my stomach when the knife he was holding plunged into my side.

Time suspended, and I stared into the cold eyes of the man who was killing me.

I was thrown to the ground, and the wind was knocked out of me.

**_Percy…forgive me._**

Cessiphus kneeled down to watch me die.

Fear and shame ripped through me.

Fear because I didn't want to die, fear for my child who would never get to live, fear for Percy and what was going to happen to him…

Shame because I wasn't strong enough to defeat this enemy, who was going to destroy the world I loved so…

Cessiphus smiled at me, a mocking smile.

"Don't worry princess. It will all be over soon."

Suddenly, he stiffened, arching his back a little when the tip of knife plunged through his neck.

"You're going to be over soon too, you fucker."

Thalia stood behind him, looking a little shocked at what she had done.

When Cessiphus fell face-forward into the ground, Thalia kneeled next to me, holding my hand and pulling out the knife. More pain lanced through me, but then she put pressure on the wound and started talking.

"Hang in there Annabeth, we're going to get help here soon."

There was wavering in her voice, and I knew why.

Stomach wounds were the hardest to repair, because they were so close to organs. One puncture to the wrong direction would kill slowly.

From the angle at which I had been stabbed, I knew my stomach was bleeding…and my womb. My child.

I reached my other hand out to Thalia, sobbing out, "Let them know I'm so sorry..."

The darkness fell over me, a backdrop to her screams for help.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm evil, I know :( Butttttttttttttttt the response to the last chapter was amazing! Can we do the same here? More reviews mean that I will post the new chapter soon!<strong>

**Am I the only one who absolutely loved Thalia's bad-ass moment? **


	24. Chapter 23

_I surrender honestly…you've always done the same for me, _

_So I would do it for you, for you, _

_Baby I'm not moving on, _

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You would never sleep alone _

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_"Gone Gone Gone" by Phillip Phillips_

* * *

><p>I was floating. The sensation felt weird, because I had been so used to defying the laws of water lately.<p>

I knew time was passing, and I knew I was asleep…but I couldn't wake up. It was like there was a huge wall that was keeping me from going to that point of my mind.

I could remember everything. I remembered getting stabbed, the burning pain and the fear that came from knowing I could die, and my child with me.

Images flashed across my mind; some I recognized, and some I didn't.

When I was little, feeding small spoons of baby food into Jasper and Jackson's mouths, with Thalia in college, seeing how many marshmallows we could fit in out mouths at one time, hunched over a textbook unit l my head hurt…

And then underwater, images I didn't understand. One where I looked older than I was, watching a small child with a tail dart around the room and laughing. Percy smiling at me with love in his eyes. Thalia flopped on her stomach on a bed, showing me something on her left hand. Thalia holding my hand and looking at another small child, this one with electric blue eyes.

Slowly, I came into my own body again. I could feel the burn of my healing skin on my side, the pressure of someone's hand in mine, even feel the rippling of the water above my face, like the push and pull of an air currant on land.

After what felt like a day, I could make out the sounds around me. Thalia grumbling, a man laughing, and the ever constant hum of electricity that seemed to follow Poseidon's triton.

Soon, I was able to feel the ever present vibration of Percy in the back of my mind, and the soft tang of his emotions. Fear, worry, hope, love.

"Come on Annabeth, open your eyes."

I tried! I tried so hard to open my eyes…but I couldn't move anything. Couldn't even make my fingers twitch to let them know I could hear them.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?"

Thalia. I struggled so hard to move.

Pressure on my hand. Familiar callouses and scars…Percy.

"Keep fighting sweetheart, I know you're trying."

Of course he did. The bond…

The black was lightening to gray, and I slowly gained more strength to open my eyes.

"Annabeth?"

Jackson…

"Annabeth, com'on, we're both here, we got Jasper and Jason here and they want to see you!"

So close…

"The baby is fine, we checked…well, he died but we bought him back to life through some voodoo magic your body did, so the prophecy is fulfilled, but he's alive!"

_Him._ A boy?

With a surge of strength I didn't know I had left, I opened my eyes.

Thalia had cupped her hand over my eyes a little to keep me from being blinded by the light when I finally opened my eyes.

Percy was hunched over me, holding my hand so tight I was starting to lose feeling in my fingers.

"Percy…"

He wrapped me in a hug so fast the motion was blurred, and even though I was in an egregious amount of pain, I hugged him back just as tightly.

He pushed his face deeper into the crook of my neck, and I could feel salty tears splash against my skin.

_I thought I lost you forever._

**_I will always come back to you._**

I was ripped out of Percy's arms as Thalia hugged me tight, and she was full on sobbing.

"I thought you would die, and then the baby died, and then you _both _came back, and then we found Jason and Jackson, and _you weren't awake-"_

I let out a weak laugh, and hugged her back.

"I'm here now."

When I finally was able to pull away from the two of them, I looked around the room.

Triton was sitting at the foot of my bed, and he gave me a small smile.

"Nice to have you back Baby Mama."

I had to resist the urge to kick him with my foot, but my attention was pulled away.

Amphitrite and Poseidon were waiting near the door, and they both gave me soft smiles.

Then I saw the three of them.

Jason…he looked exactly like he did when he was younger before we thought he died. Only he had a look in his bright blue eyes, the same color as Thalia's, that he had seen horrible things and they were still haunting him. He was thin, tall, and hunched in on himself.

Jackson and Jasper were standing side by side. They still looked identical down to the last feature.

But I could still remember how Jackson had a slight quirk to his eyebrow that Jasper didn't have.

I struggled to my feet, batting away the hands that reached out for me ("I can walk, put your hands away!").

Jasper and Jackson reached out for my in unison, and I threw my arms around them, and I broke down.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks were spent adjusting.<p>

It took me a little while to grasp the fact that I was pregnant. I was utterly terrified half the time, thinking that the prophecy wasn't going to let me cheat this.

But when my month mark passed and the morning sickness started, I started to really get it.

I went through a crying jag, and Percy was both worried and amused about my reaction.

Every night, Percy would fall asleep with me, curved over my back, his hand splayed across my stomach in a protective and sweet gesture. He never chided me about my choice to take on Cessiphus.

Oceanus was still being held in the prison, but Hades had agreed to lock him up in Tarturus. I didn't even comment on what they might have done with him if Hades hadn't stepped up.

Jason and Thalia hadn't separated. Thalia is still getting used to the fact that he was alive and here.

Jason had gone through a lot, and he woke up with a lot of nightmare. There was some intense PTSD that was going on with him, probably because he was being held with Cessiphus and Oceanus for more than two years.

Thalia still didn't see Triton and Apollo falling over themselves to be with her, and then them giving each other death glares in their male-testosterone-power-challenge. Personally, I thought she was going to pick Triton.

Jackson and Jasper were never too far away. They filled me in over the days of what I had missed when Dad and their mom sent me away.

I tried to get them to want to return home, because I was sure Dad was out of his mind looking for them. They told me in return that their Mom and Dad were put under some sort of enchantment when they were taken to believe that the two of them were in a boarding school in England.

Now that they knew they were going to have a nephew, they refused to leave.

"Face it Anna, you're stuck with us for a while now."

Truth be told, I didn't want them to leave…but the budding maternal instincts in my wanted them far away from this dangerous world, and if that didn't make me a hypocrite than I don't know what would.

Maybe a day after my first month mark passed, Percy slipped in next to me in bed and said, "We need to announce the heir to the city."

I groaned. Every single person in the city had found a way to thank me, hug me, just touch me, and their gratitude was somewhat humbling and embarrassing at the same time. I could only imagine what would happen if they found out about an heir.

Percy sighed, probably feeling the same way.

"I know, but you know how much it would mean to them. The first child after a battle is always celebrated, even more so since it's an heir to the royal throne."

"OK, but as soon as we announce it, we're booking it back to this room and locking the door."

Percy laughed, "What will they think of that?"

"Well, this baby didn't make itself."

This time his laugh was louder.

"Well, I did say I was going to find a bed for us and not let you our before we went to battle, so consider it my late promise."

After he gave me a quick kiss, he settled down and laid on the bed, his breath evening out after a couple of minutes. The calming beta waves flowed from his mind into mine, making me drowsy.

His hand was still splayed over my stomach, which was beginning to round ever so slightly. Only if you were really looking would you see the swell.

This was what I had been searching for all my life. I wasn't one to believe in something so corny as "Fate," but this seemed pretty damned perfect.

I had the love of my life, my best friend and her brother, and my twin half brothers safe and sound. I was in a place I had only dreamed about, and a baby on the way. A son who would be loved and treated the way I never was, who would never doubt that his mother and father loved him. I had a mother and father-in-law who I hero-worshiped, and who were so excited to have their first grandchild.

Everything that we had gone through had been worth it.

I layered my hand over Percy's, closed my eyes, and let the soothing waves of his emotions lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG...It's almost over!<strong>

**Thank you SO much whoever reviewed this story! Honestly, your support blows me away, and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with myself when this is over. **

**We still have the Epilogue though, so please don't kill me!**

**I hope you all have a safe and Happy Easter (if you celebrate it) and please drop a review! It will be your second to last time to do so!**

**P.S. Go to my profile and vote for my new story I will post when I am done with Green Eyes and Call of the Phoenix!**


	25. Epilogue

**Here we are! It's the end of Green Eyes! Oh my god, I can hardly believe it! **

**Here is where I would write every single name of a person who has reviewed this story, but I cannot, because I have the attention span of a walnut. I'm not even joking.**

**But really, huge piles of love on everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! You have no idea how much it really means to me to know that my writing is worth while to you!**

**This little epilogue (well, not really little, this thing is massive) Are just little snippets of the time passing in their lives. Hope it's not too confusing! **

**Oh, and in the polls and reviews, Triton won by a landslide. I'm kind of happy with that, I wanted him and Thalia to be together :) Trilia forever!**

* * *

><p><em>True love stories never have endings. <em>

_-Richard Bard_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to <em>kill<em> you!"

Percy winced, but he had been taking the abuse pretty well considering it has been going on for about twelve hours.

After changing into human legs (apparently, that's how mermaids have given birth throughout history, and it's a testament to how immersed I was in this world that I forgot how to walk on them for a while), I was ready to give birth to our son.

Let me tell you, there was _no way in Hell _I was going to have another child after this.

Triton, who had been thrown out of the room after he cracked one too many jokes, peered through the door.

"Is it safe for me to come in?"

Thalia grabbed a pillow from where she was sitting at the foot of my bed next to Amphitrite and threw it at Triton with a force you would never expect.

"No!"

"OK, OK, jeez…I know when I'm not wanted around."

I let out a week laugh before another contraction gripped me.

"You're so close Annabeth. You can start pushing at the next one."

I groaned, but did so.

The pain radiated up my spine and down my legs, but I kept pushing.

After what felt like thirty days, a cry rang out through the room.

"It's a boy! But you knew that already, so…but he's here!"

Percy's eyes met mine, and I could see the tears gathering in the corner of his sea green eyes.

"He's here!" I whispered, shocked and excited at the same time.

Thalia cleaned him up, her eyes shinning with pride.

"Annabeth, he's so handsome! I think he's even prettier than Triton…not that it takes much, but-"

"I heard that!"

I let out another weak laugh, letting Amphitrite plump up the pillows behind me.

Thalia swaddled the small boy in a pale blue blanket, before handing him to me, a small cap on his head as well.

His face was red from crying and the strain of being born, his small mouth moving in shocked "O" shape.

"He's beautiful…"

Thalia and Amphitrite slipped out of the room to give us some privacy, even grabbing Triton by his collar to make sure he didn't come charging into the room.

Our son yawned and whimpered, turning his face around and around. When he finally opened his eyes, they were the bright gray that mine were, but close to the pupil, they were a pale green.

He wasn't the baby I saw in my vision so many months ago, when I had first freaked out about being a bonded, but he was so much better.

"He looks like you," I whispered to Percy, smoothing a finger over his nose and the small tendrils of black hair that escaped the cap.

"But he has your eyes. And I think your chin…"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's a small carbon copy of you…"

Percy smiled.

"What are we going to name him?"

I bit my lip, looking at him slyly from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I liked the idea of naming him after a Greek Hero…Theseus. That is, if that's not too awkward…"

Percy laughed again, running his hands through my slightly sweaty hair.

"No, it wouldn't be. Theseus wasn't actually the son of Poseidon, he was just 'claimed' as a hero by Dad. So, almost like a sponsor. We can also call him Theo, to be short. Gods know I don't really enjoy being called Perseus all my life."

"Theo it is then. Let's call the others in so they don't break down the door."

Percy laughed again before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, please-"<p>

"Think about this-"

"I have thought about this."

"Anna…"

I sighed, looking sadly at my two brothers.

They had been down in the ocean for the better part of the year. We had bonded, and they had enjoyed the time to get to know their nephew.

But the nagging in the back of my head told me that the time had come for me to let them go.

They needed to go back to school, they needed to grow up and have their own family.

I couldn't keep them here with me any longer.

"Guys…you don't belong in this world. You deserve normal lives, and Dad and your mother are going to be worried, because that spell can't last forever. I just…I want you to have a normal life."

Jackson looked so sad, holding his two month old nephew in his arms.

"Are you going to take our memories? Are we not going to remember you or Theo?"

Jasper looked absolutely terrified of that thought.

I bit my lip, not wanting to lie to them.

I thought it might be best if I just made them think that they did go to a school in England, that they didn't even know they had a sister, let alone a nephew.

"Annabeth, how is that fair?"

The tears I had been trying so hard to keep in flowed down my cheeks.

Jackson curled his arms tighter around Theo, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Please don't make this harder guys."

Jasper wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest, letting me cry into his chest and hold him tighter.

"I won't make you forget. I promise. And I'll visit, and I'll bring Theo, and you can come here, but I want you to get an education and be normal…and if you decide when you get through high school, preferably collage as well, then…then come back here."

I felt Jackson come over and wrap his arms around me, Theo still in the crook of his arm.

Like they always seemed to do, they spoke sentences that followed each other.

"You'll always be our big sister."

"And we will come back."

"Promise."

* * *

><p>"TRITON! WHAT IN HADES HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!?"<p>

I looked onto the scene with amusement.

Theo was now about three months old, and he would look like a normal child (with legs and all) until he got old enough to "walk," when he would naturally switch from legs to tail and back again. Right now, he was in a bright pink onesie and had a pink ribbon holding all his tufts of hair up. There was even a small tutu on his hips, bright pink shoes, and some outrageously hot-pink nail polish painted on his fingernails.

Apparently, when I had left Thalia and Triton in charge of Theo for _one hour_ to do work, I come back and find out that Theo has been turned into a "Thea."

Thalia, who has been named godmother, was trying so hard to stifle her giggles. Triton, the godfather, had no such qualms and laughed outright.

"Nothing! Thalia and I were just wondering what your daughter might look like and - "

Percy groaned and snatched Theo away from them, smiling a little when the baby gurgled, recognizing his Daddy.

"Couldn't you have waited until I actually _had_ a daughter? Look at him!"

"What is all this yelling about?"

Amphitrite walked into the room this time, only to see Theo being held out from under his arms in the air like in _The Lion King._ His chubby little legs were kicking and his hands were in fists stuffed into his mouth.

Amphitrite sighed.

"Triton, for the love of all the gods-"

"Thalia did it too!"

I giggled again and took Theo into my arms and smoothed his hair back. The bow was hanging on by a precarious couple of locks, and I just pulled it out.

"Theo, your Auntie and your Uncle are nuts."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, I hate men."<p>

I raised an eyebrow at her.

We were back in the city, cleaning out our apartment to be sold, since we were permanently in the palace.

Thalia never outright chose Apollo or Triton, even though they both vied for her attention all the time.

Apollo dropped in so often I was wondering if he had his own room. Triton hadn't been too pleased, and had begged his father to banish him from the realm. All Poseidon did was shake his head and walk away.

Triton, to me, was the better choice. When Thalia asked to learn how to fight, he volunteered right away to help her. When Apollo found out about her wanting to fight, he fretted, asking her if she was sure, she could get hurt, yada yada yada.

"Where did that come from? When did you turn lesbian?"

Thalia threw the shoe she was holding at my head, but I ducked, laughing.

"That's not what I meant!"

She was huffing, but then she cracked a smile.

"What did you mean?"

She sighed, sitting down on the floor next to the open boxes.

"I meant I'm sick of Apollo and Triton following me around, just waiting until I make a decision. I hate it, and I want it to stop."

"So then make a decision."

"I don't want to hurt him."

She didn't say which him. Her face was forlorn; some might think that Thalia was callous, sarcastic and rude, but she was just pretending. She really had a heart of gold.

"Which one?"

Thalia bit her lip, blushing a little.

"Apollo…"

I smiled a little, reaching out to hug her shoulders.

"I'm sure Apollo will understand."

Thalia sighed and stood up, brushing her hands down the front of her jeans.

"It's just…Triton respects my personality. When I wanted to learn hand to hand combat, he just rolled with it. Apollo freaked out and was treating me like one of those plastic bimbos who shouldn't do any kind of physical labor. When I got a scratch on my leg from tripping, he was rubbing in my face that a 'girl as pretty as me' shouldn't be doing anything like fighting."

I shook my head sadly.

"Then he doesn't respect _you."_

Thalia shook her head in agreement.

"What's holding you back?"

"The whole life-mate thing. What if he finds his, and then I'm stuck loving someone who can't love me back?"

"Thalia, the life-mate bond is something _extremely _rare. I looked up on it some more, and apparently it only happens when Fate _means_ it to happen. When you bond with someone, that's it for them, life-mates or no."

"Are you sure?"

"Thalia, for lack of a better description, you're not going to end up like Leah in Twilight. Your Sam isn't going to leave you when he finds his mate. When you bond with Triton, it's it for him."

Her face cleared up quickly, and I realized that this was a concern she had had for a long time.

I stood up and walked over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders and making her look at me.

"Thalia, you and Triton are going to be as happy as clams when you finally chose him. Apollo will understand. Your not the one for him if you're not who he thinks is an ideal woman, which in my mind, is too 1700s for my taste. Now, we're really going to be officially sisters."

* * *

><p>"Come on Theo, say 'Uncle Triton!'"<p>

I rolled my eyes ate Triton, who was hovering over my almost year old son.

Mer-children aged slower than mortal children, so the best way to think about it was that when he was developing as a child, when he was almost a year old, he was actually two years old.

A lot had happened in the two years; Apollo and Triton had had their last battle (in which Triton remained victorious) and Thalia agreed to be bond mate. They were going to bond in a little less than a week, and Thalia was freaking out and jumping around making sure that everything was going to be perfect.

Triton could seriously care less about the ceremony as long as he got to have her.

"Un-un ta!"

Triton slumped his shoulders in mock defeat.

"He's going to say Dada before he says anything Triton, and your name is too hard."

Triton turned to glare at Percy, who was smiling at him and his son in amusement.

"I bet you he's going to say something _close_ to Uncle Triton then, before he says Dada!"

While Triton and Percy argued over what Theo was going to say first, I took him and sat him on my lap.

"Your Daddy and Uncle are crazy…but they both love you, and so do I. Momma loves you!" I cooed.

"Mamamamama!"

Silence.

"Did he just say-"

"Mama?"

Theo giggled with the attention he was being shown and threw his hands up and down, bouncing on my lap.

"Mama!"

* * *

><p>Amphitrite's steady hand painted the swirls and designs quickly and efficiently onto Thalia's skin, while I worked on curling my hair.<p>

Thalia was lucky; she was 'bonding' into the royal family, so she got the designs, which apparently was a huge honor. Her tunic was white with red and gold embroidery, which looked phenomenal next to her dark hair and skin.

Thalia was nervous wreck, her hands shaking so much I had to pull her hair into the elegant up-twist.

"Thalia, what the hell are you so nervous for?"

"I'm freaking _terrified, _there's a difference."

After pinning my last curl up, I turned and rubbed Thalia's shoulders, careful not to get in the way of Amphitrite's painting.

"It's all going to be _fine_ Thalia. Percy is with Triton making sure that the guy doesn't have a heart attack, Theo is waiting eagerly to be able to through the rice we have, and I'm there to make sure you don't pass out on the alter. Percy and I know what to say during what time in the ceremony, and Jason is here to give you away. Their monk or priest or whatever the official title-"

"Shaman," Amphitrite said without looking up.

"Their shaman has your vows, and everything is going to be fine, so take a deep breath."

Thalia took in a deep breath and held it. I raised my eyebrow at her and then said, "Let it out."

I could tell it was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOoO

_**We have gathered to bond these two. May they be with each other always, and may their hearts never wander alone. **_

The familiar words calmed Thalia down some, and this time, she knew what she would say back in the same language.

Triton had eyes only for Thalia the minute Jason stepped into the temple to lead her down the aisle.

Now, his face beamed with love and warmth as he responded, _**I will always be here for you. When you need to fight, I will fight beside you. When you need healing, I will heal you. When you feel lost, I will wander with you. In this moment, I take you as my mate now and forevermore. ** _

Thalia's eyes were watery with happy tears, and she said back,** _I will always be there for you. We will fight, love, and live together. We are a team, and we are united. In this moment, I take you as my mate now and forevermore. _**

The shaman chanted some more, tying Thalia's hand to Triton's. I saw the flash of an engagement ring and was bought back to the moment that Triton had proposed to her…

_Thalia and I were sitting on the ground, helping Theo toddle back and forth between us. _

_Percy and Triton tumbled into the room, laughing and stumbling. Thalia and I knew with one look our men were inebriated. God only knows the drunken debauchery they had managed to get into. _

"ANNA!" _Triton had called, stumbling over to us. "_TALLY!"

_Thalia sighed at the nickname. _

"He's really drunk." _ She muttered under her breath. _

_"_I swear to drunk I'm not God_!"_

"Clearly…"

_Their relationship was so funny to watch. _

_Percy collapsed next to me, putting his head in my lap, giggling uncontrollably. Theo, thrilled to see his Daddy, crawled over and sat on his stomach, laughing along with Percy. _

_My heart warmed to see my boy playing together, even if one of them was so intoxicated he probably couldn't stand up again if he tried. _

"Thalia, I want one."

_I turned and saw Thalia try hard to keep a straight face when Triton pointed plaintively at Theo. _

"I'll get right one that…"

_Triton reached into his pocket of his vest, slightly more sober now. _

"Wanna be your mate first."

_Thalia's mouth dropped open in shock. _

"You're drunk, you can't be serious right now-"

"No. Want you. Want all of you. Want family with you. Want all of it."

_Even though he was slurring his words, sincerity rang through each of them. _

_His hand held a ring in it now, and Thalia barely managed to stammer out a yes. _

Now, here we were at their mating. Triton had been so despondent the next day, thinking that her saying yes was all a dream until he actually saw the ring.

It was such a Thalia and Triton proposal, that's all I can say about it.

I was bought back into the present when Thalia took the goblet in her hands and took a sip, her nose wrinkling a little at the taste.

Triton took a sip, handed it to the shaman, and then proceeded to kiss his new bonded senseless.

* * *

><p>"Oh my freaking god, you never told me it hurt this much!"<p>

"You were right there when I was screaming!"

Thalia clenched my hand even tighter, holding on so tight I could feel my knuckles and bones shifting in my hand.

I tried not to wince, because she was having a harder time of it than I had.

She was having twins.

Triton's reaction when he found out was so hysterical…

Her scream cut through me like a knife, and I wiped some sweat off her face and tied her hair back so it wouldn't stick to her neck.

Triton had been banished from the room until it was time for Thalia to push. He was in hysterics, not able to deal with Thalia screaming in pain.

But he would be bought back in for the birth, as Thalia had promised through the door he was now locked on the other side of. I heard Jason, who was here with his girlfriend, Piper (a demigod, ironically enough, a daughter of Aphrodite that was very down to earth), try to soothe him, but I don't think it was working.

Amphitrite, ever the solid presence in our life, smiled and said, "It's time. Annabeth, can you bring Triton in here?"

As soon as I opened the door into the room, Triton literally flew _over_ me and into the room, stumbling to a halt next to the bed and grabbing Thalia's hand.

The next few hours passed in a blur, and then Amphitrite shouted, "It's a girl!"

Triton's face was so shocked his jaw refused to close.

The little girl had a full head of black hair, and when she opened her eyes, she had Triton's eye color.

"She's so perfect…"

Triton took the little bundle into his arms and just stared.

It took less than a minute for the next twin to come into the world.

"A boy! He was a gentleman, he let his sister go first."

Thalia took the little boy into her arms and sobbed hysterically.

I ran my hand over her shoulders, smiling softly.

"You done good Thalia."

Percy crept into the room them, almost two-year-old Theo in his arms, sound asleep. Jason and Piper slipped in too, along with Poseidon.

"Did you guys decide on names yet?"

Thalia looked to Triton and said, "You name the girl, I name the boy?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Thalia took one look at the little boy, whose hair was as dark as pitch and had eyes the same electric blue as her, and said, "Kiran. Kiran Troy."

Amphitrite smiled and peered down at the little bundle.

"Perfect name for a perfect boy."

We all turned to Triton expectantly, but he already had a name ready.

"Lenore. It means light in French. Little Lenore Foy."

* * *

><p>"PERCY!"<p>

Percy winced, turning to see his twin brother come racing down the hall.

"Triton, what's wrong?"

"I lost them."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean you lost them? Lost who? Lost Annabeth and Thalia? They're shopping their not lo - TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LOSE THE KIDS!"

Triton winced, not liking how his twin raised his voice.

Triton had been watching the three kids, the six year old Theo and the little older than the four year old twins, while his brother had gotten caught up on work. Thalia and Annabeth had gone back on land to shop for Percy's next child, who was going to be born in less than a month.

"I'm sorry! We were playing hide and seek and - "

"Did you tell them to, oh, I don't know, _stay in a certain part of the palace?!" _

"No! I told them anything went, as long as they didn't leave the castle or go into the dungeons…"

"TRITON!"

Percy jerked from the table shaking his brother's shirt.

"Annabeth and Thalia are going to _kill _us if they find out we lost our own children! Call Aquarius and have him the guards start looking!"

The two of them split out of the room, their yelling alerting every guard in the vicinity to start looking for the two princes and one princess.

Percy couldn't believe his brother lost his child, and his own twins…of all the stupid things that he could have done…

He blanched when he realized how much trouble he was going to be in if Annabeth and Thalia came home early…and Annabeth shouldn't be too upset now, it was getting close to her due date…

Triton was having the same thoughts, only his was more focused on what part of his anatomy Annabeth and Thalia were sure to cut off if they ever heard about how his horrible parenting got the three children lost in the palace.

"Daddy!"

He stopped short, turning so quickly to the voice that he almost whacked his head on the wall.

Little Lenore was standing there, her pale green tail jerking with enthusiasm and she leaped into his arms.

"You found me!"

Praising his lucky stars that Lenore didn't know to run away when you were about to be found, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I did baby girl. Can you tell me where your brother and Theo went?"

Lenore looked at him like he had suggested eating kitties for breakfast.

"No Daddy! That's cheating!"

Triton knew he was going to have to pull out the begging card.

"Please Lenore? Can't you tell Daddy this once?"

Lenore shoot her head and crossed her arms stubbornly, her four-year-old loyalty showing through.

"No. Plus, I don't know where they are."

Triton groaned, but straightened up and let Lenore clamber onto his shoulders, her tail wrapping around his neck and her small hands wrapping tightly around his hair.

"OK, well, I guess we're going to do this the old fashioned way."

OoOoOoOoO

Percy ran through the halls, keeping his eyes pealed for anything that might seem out of place, or an area small enough for a six year old boy or two four year olds to hide in.

There was a small giggle behind the curtain ahead of him, and he jerked it back, looking down to see the eyes of his nephew looking up at him.

"Uncle Percy!" Kiran yelped, jumping up with excitement, "You found me!"

Percy sighed some relief, and picked up his nephew, setting the little boy on his shoulders. He wasn't in tail form today, so he would be able to hold on easier if he didn't have a tail.

"That I did kiddo. Do you know where your sister and cousin are at?"

Kiran rolled his eyes.

"Not supposed to tell."

Knowing that Kiran was just as stubborn as Thalia and that it would be impossible for him to get it out of him anyway, he just saved his breath and continued looking for his son.

OoOoOoOoO

It was actually Aquarius who found the little boy about an hour before Lady Annabeth and Lady Thalia were supposed to be home.

Like his mother, the young boy was perched on one of the taller towers in the building with a heavy tome in his hands. His thick black hair, so like his father's, flopped down over one eye, but he made no more to push it out of the way.

"Prince Theo?"

Theo raised his head and gray eyes with rims of sea green peered at him. A smile broke across his face, highlighting the youth and innocence of it.

"Aquarius!"

Aquarius smiled a small smile at the little boy; he reminded him of his youngest son, Mizu, before he and his brother were killed in the raid that also took away his wife.

Aquarius was proud that the boy he considered his nephew had found a great life. Theo was a bright, intelligent and sweet little boy.

"You and your cousins have given your father and uncle quite a scare."

Clarity made an appearance on the young boys face.

"Oh no! I forgot we were hiding from Uncle Triton…oh geez, Momma isn't going to be too happy with me…"

Chuckling a little, Aquarius reached out a hand and helped the little boy back through the window and down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoO

Percy and Triton managed to get the entire castle back in order, made sure that the guards knew not to breath a single _word_ to their respective others, and somehow con the littles into sleeping.

The two of them were passed out on some cushions when Annabeth and Thalia came home from shopping.

Thalia snickered in amusement and Annabeth quickly drew out her iPhone (which had been charmed by Apollo to carry as much music as she wanted, without her having to buy anything) and snapped a picture of the twins, both of them sprawled out, mouths open, snoring and drooling with abandon.

"The kids must have tuckered them out."

Thalia laughed, saying, "They're like big kids themselves. But since the castle is still standing, I guess things went pretty smoothly."

* * *

><p>Percy and Triton glared daggers at the two merboys who were there to pick up their daughters. Even Kiran was getting into it, clearly uncomfortable with any guy trying to get it on with his twin. If Jason, Jackson and Jasper had been there (they were at school now, trying to finish their degrees), it would have been even worse.<p>

The two boys, Kirk and Kenneth, withered under the fierce glare.

"Daddy?"

Triton turned and smiled at his daughter, a little wistfully. She was in a flowing black tunic embroidered with gold thread, the color only emphasizing her natural beauty. A thick gold necklace that had a pearl pendant was around her neck, a gift he had given her for her seventeenth birthday the year before.

Right behind her was Theo's little sister, Atalanta, sixteen years old to his twenty two years. Her hair was curled around her face, the red tunic she wore emphasizing her pale skin and bond hair, but making her sea-green eyes pop.

Their father's eyes softened when they saw their beloved daughters, but then hardened when they kissed them on the cheek and headed out on their date.

"Kirk, Kenneth."

The two boys whirled, making sure that their heads were bowed in respect.

Smirking a little, Percy and Triton said in creepy unison, "Treat my little girl well."

Kirk and Kenneth all but flew out the door with the two girls behind him.

* * *

><p>I sighed, snuggled against Percy's shoulder, cuddling with my first grandchild.<p>

Theo and his wife, Mitch, short for Michaela, had just had the little girl, a beauty with Theo's eyes and Mitch's hair.

My whole life had been a whirl of happiness and bliss and laughter.

Atalanta had ended up marrying Kirk, the boy she had dated so many years ago. Percy was still extremely protective of her, but Kirk was welcomed into the family with only a little ribbing. They didn't have any children now, but were considering adoption from one of the orphanages. They had their eye on a little girl named Diana, who had the brightest smile and most adorable laugh.

The shock of my life happened when Thalia's daughter, Lenore, turned out to be life bonded to Aquarius. She had saved him when he had been injured during a raid on one of the outer laying villages. Thalia had been a little apprehensive, but seeing how blissfully happy they were together, she had been happy for them too.

I was happy for Aquarius, who deserved someone to be with him after all that had happened to him in the past. Lenore had recently given birth to a daughter whom Aquarius had been very protective of. I guess it was only to be natural after what had happened to his son's and previous wife.

Kiran had decided to pursue a career above the ocean for the time being, even though he knew he would have to give it up when it became clear that he wasn't aging. He was the only single child of the family, but I had a feeling his "close friend that's a girl" was going to end up being his mate. We had met the girl, Eliza, once (above the water) and she had reminded me of a younger Thalia, only a little softer.

Jackson, Jasper and Jason ended up permanently moving in with us, after having their taste of the real world. I guess after you learnt about this world, it was hard to go back.

"Have any regrets?"

Percy's soft voice broke through my thoughts on my sleeping grandchild, and I peered at his eyes with a smile.

Even after all these years, his easy going smile made me melt inside. When things settled down a little more, he and I were going to go on a global backpacking trip, seeing all the sights I never thought I would see.

I never spared a moment's thought for the life I left behind, working at the hospital (even though I did volunteer at the infirmaries), coming home, and just watching my life pass by.

"Not a single thing."

Percy smiled wider and kissed me above the head of the next generation, not even breaking for the mumble of our son, "Get a room."

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_

_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_

_Some prayers find an answer_

_Some prayers never know_

_We're holding on_

_And letting go._

_"Holding On And Letting Go" by Ross Copperman_

* * *

><p><strong>I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S OVER. <strong>

**This epilogue was a freaking monster, I want you to know that. FIVE THOUSAND PLUS WORDS. But you know, this story wouldn't have been possible without you, so I guess you deserved it :) **

**This is the end of "Green Eyes" and I mean it when I say that there will be no sequel. It would seem like beating a dead horse, and to me, all the loss ends tied up nicely. I think I'm going to let this story end here, and just let Percy, Annabeth, Triton, Thalia, Jackson, Jasper, Jason and their entire brood just be happy. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support guys, you have no idea how much it means to me! **

**If you want, there is a poll on my profile that will tell you which story I'm considering writing next, so if you vote, you might get the story you want next from me :)**

**Thanks a billion one last time! I love you all :) **

**Think we can get to 500 for old times sake? ****Drop one last review? **


End file.
